


The Way We Say: Come to Bed

by Evitcani



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And Creative Uses Thereof, And some knotting shrug, At least two counts of monster sex, Drabbles, M/M, Most of it is Taakitz but feel free to browse, Simulacrum - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: A collection of sexy prompts.Most in Taakitz, but each is labeled in the summary with pairings.





	1. Miss It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: This chapter is about the sex they have that is the real reason Kravitz's heart was beating at the end. :')

Kravitz’s back slammed into the wall, Taako winding his hands into his hair the moment the door shut. Blindly, he grasped around for the knob and turned the lock. He groaned as Taako palmed him through his slacks, pulling Taako down into sloppy kisses. At least both of them had the good sense not to put on makeup until, well, that was what they were supposed to be doing.

Priorities. 

“What do ya want, babe?” Taako panted in his ear, shoving a knee between Kravitz’s legs. 

“To get off,” Kravitz mumbled, popping the buttons on Taako’s blouse. 

Taako laughed, putting his hands over Kravitz’s and trapping them against his chest while he leaned forward. “How? Don’t got a lot of time,” he urged, shoving a hand into Kravitz’s panties. 

“Sex on the counter,” Kravitz groaned, pulling far enough back to wrap his fingers around Taako’s free hand. Taako murmured the spell and he felt heat spreading from his chest.

“Ugh, you’re impossible. Not enough time,” he sighed, kissing Kravitz’s cheek. He pulled Kravitz out of his panties, stroking him quickly. “We got like fifteen. I’ll burn a spell slot on me and the sex, but I know you wanna be a pretty bird.”

“Fuck me while I do my makeup,” Kravitz murmured, not quite meeting Taako’s eyes, face warming. “If you can do my hair while you’re back there, I’d appreciate it.”

Taako’s face lit up, delighted. He backed up, looking Kravitz up and down. “How badly _do_ you wanna look like you just got it?”

“I’ve done it before, but I’m rusty. Just fuck me, Taako,” he sighed, shucking his jacket and pushing his pants to his ankles. Taako covered his laugh, shaking his head. 

“When? You have to tell me,” he demanded, grabbing Kravitz’s hips and shoved him against the counter. Kravitz grasped for his bag and started pulling out makeup. Reaching over him, Taako grabbed the lube and poured out enough that it was going to drip down Kravitz’s thighs. He slipped two fingers in. 

Kravitz handed back a condom and hurriedly put one on himself, fumbling with the package. “I’ll tell you later,” he promised. He swore and grabbed another one, at least having better luck ripping it open.

“Mm, learnin’ all kinds of neat things about you, handsome,” Taako grinned, fondling Kravitz’s balls and making him shiver on purpose. “Like your filthy mouth,” he teased, grinning against the side of his head. Kravitz huffed, but ignored him. 

He reached over to wash his hands, thrusting his hips back into Taako’s fingers. Quickly, he dried his hands and started spattering on foundation. He pressed his lips together to keep from moaning as Taako thrust into him. It hurt a little, but that only made it harder not to moan. Taako was trying hard to make him mess up, biting and licking the nape of his neck. 

“Mean,” Kravitz managed, breath fogging the mirror on every pant. Taako snorted, stroking Kravitz’s cock in time with his thrusts. Kravitz dropped the tin of powder, sending some dots of color across his button-up. “Fuck,” he swore, swiping at the mirror as Taako tittered breathlessly into his ear. He dabbed at it with his brush anyway, going back to the task at hand. That would have to be something to be worried about later.

“Jacket will hide most of it, babe, don’t worry,” Taako murmured, kissing behind his jaw. Kravitz put a hand down and turned just enough to pull Taako into a kiss. He put his elbow on the mirror to steady himself as he started in on the eyeshadow. Dropping the brush, he thrust back into Taako to make him moan. Eyeliner and lipstick would have to wait. 

“Wait,” he groaned. Taako stopped immediately and Kravitz pulled away, sitting on the counter and putting his arms around Taako’s neck. He helped Taako bunch his skirt up.

“You’re ridiculous,” Taako laughed, wrapping his arms around Kravitz and thrusting back inside. 

“You’re-,” Kravitz panted, turning Taako’s face towards him and brushing his hair back, “You’re beautiful and I want to watch you come like this.” Taako smirked and kissed him, not making Kravitz wait long to see what he wanted. He gasped into Kravitz’s mouth, hand on the counter to keep himself where Kravitz could see him. 

Taako weakly wrapped his hand around Kravitz’s cock and Kravitz wrapped his around Taako’s, not needing much to finish, accidentally arching into the spilled powder. Laughing, he helped Kravitz stand and pull his pants back up. Kravitz immediately leaned back to the mirror, finishing his eyeliner and lipstick quickly. He dabbed at the powder and tucked his shirt in to hide the rest. Taako pulled out a brush and quickly pulled Kravitz’s hair into a bun before doing his own. 

Lup pounded on the door, “You guys are gonna to miss it!” 

Kravitz grabbed his jacket and opened the door, holding out his hand for Taako to go first. Taako tied off his ponytail and smooched Kravitz on the cheek on the way out.


	2. Simulacum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simulacrum is a D&D spell that uses ice to create a clone/realistic mannequin of any entity. It's advanced magic that takes time and planning.
> 
> In other words this is a Kravitz/Kravitz/Taako threesome I am extremely embarrassed about posting.

The snow had fallen heavy around their house over the last few days. Even frosted with ice, decorations of all colors clung cheerfully to their windows and the porch. A Candlenights tree took up one section of their front window, with a menorah centered in the window licking up magical flames. Daylight had barely glittered across the city, but Kravitz stood on their porch with bare feet, in the clothes he’d slept in. He stared at the vaguely humanoid shape Taako had made in the snow while bundled from head to toe in winter layers. Taako waved his hands at it, ‘ _Ta-da!_ ’ fizzling above it in sparkling lights and a shower of glitter.

“It’s a nice snowman,” Kravitz laughed, leaning against a porch pillar and dipping his bare toes into the snow. 

Taako clapped his hands together, breath fogging the air in white puffs. “You really think I’d do all this to build a snowman, shark teeth?” He smirked and pulled his scarf tighter. “I’ve been out here all night.” Aiming his wand at the snowman, he whispered something arcane, light dancing from his wand. 

“If I’m being honest, I thought this was some kind of talent you have that I’m just learning about. Like the surfing,” Kravitz replied, watching the snow quiver and shake against the spell. Taako snorted, but didn’t break his concentration. Out from the pile of snow burst a man, a familiar man.

Kravitz stared at his – naked – duplicate in slight horror. 

“Taako, what the hell?” He exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the mirror image of himself, with less clothes. 

Taako circled the thing which tracked his movements around it with curiosity. “Simulacrum. Remember a few months ago when I asked if you would have sex with your own clone and you said you would for my birthday?” He gestured at the ice clone with a smile. 

Kravitz looked over the party decorations he’d hung the day before. It wasn’t a surprise, he just hadn’t been expecting this to be the end goal of Taako having been gone all night. His present was hidden somewhere in his office, but it seemed Kravitz would be giving _two_ presents. “I am a man of my word,” he said with slight concern. 

“C’mon, handsome, we gotta hurry. People start getting here at two and I’m getting as much traction outta this guy as possible,” Taako clapped his hands together and shooed them both inside.

There was never a time for a normal birthday where Kravitz picked up the cake he’d had Mara make in secret and had a nice party with their friends. No, Kravitz would be sitting at that party all night thinking about the choices he had made that led to him fucking his own clone.

Who was a handsy bastard if he was any judge. 

The clone hardly waited for them to reach the bedroom before its hands were all over Kravitz, pulling at his loose tunic and leggings. It palmed him through the fabric, hand roaming under his shirt hungrily. “Slower,” Kravitz groaned as it bit and licked his ears. It didn’t listen to him. Heat was starting up his neck and cheeks at the sparks of arousal. He wasn’t sure how to feel about being turned on so quickly by something that was roughly himself. Its cock dug into the small of Kravitz’s back and he buried his face in his hands in embarrassment at realizing the clone version of himself was just as easy as he was.

“Wait, wait,” Taako insisted, struggling out of the several layers of clothes he had put on. The clone froze with Kravitz’s ear between its teeth and hands down the front of his leggings. Kravitz looked up at Taako struggling to peel off his own leggings, stumbling to his feet when he was successful. Taako swaggered over and put his arms around Kravitz, giving him a peck on the cheek. “You look like you’re having fun,” he teased, hand covering the clone’s over Kravitz’s half arousal. He felt burning hot in comparison to the clone. 

Kravitz thrust his hips forward, as trapped as he was by the clone. “I told you I wanted to get a lot of traction out of this before the party, so I picked up some potions to reduce recovery time. They do exactly what you think they do,” Taako offered, free hand caressing Kravitz’s cheek. “Also one to help a little takin’ what you have packin’, babe.” He grinned and patted Kravitz’s crotch lightly.

Kravitz leaned into the touch. As weird as this situation was, he knew how much Taako was enjoying it by the glimmer in his eyes. “You owe me something big for my birthday,” he growled, holding out his hands for the potions. Taako laughed and handed two over with a kiss. They clinked their bottles together. Both of them downed the potions before they let the taste linger, Taako pressing a glass of water to his lips afterwards. Murmuring a thanks, he pulled Taako against himself for a sloppy kiss as he felt the potions start to work, tingling up his spine. He bit his lip and thumped his head against Taako’s shoulder, both moaning until the sensation passed. 

Taako snickered and took a step back. “Get to it, Clonitz. I want you to nail this man to that bed,” he grinned, pulling a chair over. “With your dick,” he added after a pause. 

The words were hardly out of Taako’s mouth before the clone was pushing Kravitz forward and bending him over the bed. Its hand fisted Kravitz’s cock, making him groan. The rough treatment and Taako’s eyes on them was doing more to him than he would admit to. He buried his face in the mattress, then glanced over at Taako when its fingers slipped between his crack.

“Tell it to use lube,” he moaned, gripping the bedsheets as it fondled his balls. It pushed his leggings just past his ass. 

Taako started like it hadn’t occurred to him, then reached to the floor to pick up the lube. He walked over and upended some of the lube between Kravitz’s cheeks. Kravitz glared over his shoulder, offended. “Fine,” Taako huffed, making the clone stop long enough to cover its hands in lube before retreating back to his seat. Kravitz shifted under the clone at the slightly unpleasant feeling of lube dripping down the inside of his thighs. 

The clone’s fingers returned to its exploration between Kravitz’s cheeks, one hand sliding a slick path up his spine to grab him by the hair. His ears flickered in annoyance at the lube dripping onto the base of his neck, but was quickly distracted by the clone forcefully tilting his head to the side and sucking an ear into his mouth as it pushed two fingers inside him. 

Kravitz squeezed his eyes shut and moaned helplessly. It was easier to imagine Taako’s relentless tongue and teeth on his ear like this, fingers thrusting ruthlessly into him, his breath ghosting against Kravitz’s lips, “Open your eyes, babe.”

Dazedly, Kravitz opened his eyes, finding Taako kneeling next to the bed. “Need to slow down?” Taako asked. Kravitz’s ears went high in embarrassment. He shook his head and averted his eyes. “You want it rough, handsome?” Kravitz couldn’t hide his face with the clone’s grip on his hair, but he nodded quickly. The clone added a third finger, crooking them just so inside Kravitz. The hand in his hair went to wrap around his cock to pull his hips up. “Ask for it,” Taako grinned, reaching over to play with the ear the clone wasn’t ravaging. 

Kravitz’s claws were digging holes in the bedsheets as he panted. He grabbed Taako in a kiss and came hard against the sheets, back arching. Taako’s hands spread over his shoulder blades, soothing him through it. He made a needy, desperate noise in the mess of it, collapsing where the clone wasn’t holding him up. 

Taako waved his hand and the clone’s fingers stopped. “Glad we have those potions, handsome,” he smirked, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Need a second?” 

Kravitz lifted his head weakly, forehead against the mattress and glancing down at himself. He was slightly embarrassed he’d come so early, but his surreptitious look confirmed his suspicions. “I haven’t flagged at all,” he panted, turning his head to look back at Taako. 

Taako’s eyebrows went up in surprise and interest. It was the glint in his eyes that put Kravitz more on edge. “They did say it lasts four hours, I didn’t realize they meant your _erection_ lasts four hours,” he grinned, clapping his hands together. “C’mon, Clonvitz, lets really test the limits of this potion,” he cheered. Glancing at Kravitz’s face, he added, “For science.” At the look of disbelief, he went to their nightstand and scribbled down a scoreboard, holding it up to Kravitz. It had Kravitz one, Taako zero. 

Kravitz was starting to think going to a party post-clone-fucking wouldn’t be a problem. There wouldn’t be enough of him _left_ to go to the party. 

Taako gestured at the clone who took his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against Kravitz’s ass. Kravitz motioned at Taako who sighed, “Stop.” The clone froze again and Kravitz’s legs trembled with the effort to keep his body from sinking back on it. 

Taako slid onto the bed and tilted Kravitz’s chin up. “It’s, uh, big,” Kravitz started, licking his lips. 

Taako rolled his eyes, kissing Kravitz on the nose. “It’s a major part of why I love you,” he winked, running a finger along Kravitz’s ear. 

“Could you - ?” Kravitz tried to flick his ear away. His legs gave out part way and he groaned, pressing his cheek against Taako’s thigh, as he slid down the clone’s shaft. 

Taako reached over him, to his hips, helping him push back slowly. The burn of the stretch felt dulled and Kravitz wondered if that was the second potion’s effect. Taako maneuvered his lips to Taako’s cock while Kravitz let his body adjust. He wrapped his lips around Taako, glad his teeth were still dulled from yesterday afternoon. 

Taako fell back against the pillows, propped up so he could still easily watch. Kravitz was enjoying the show Taako made of himself under his lashes. Then, imperiously, Taako waved his hand and the clone was moving again. It did exactly what Taako had commanded of it earlier, nailing Kravitz into the mattress without an ounce of hesitation. 

Kravitz choked around Taako’s dick briefly, turning off his breathing and already feeling the bruises at his hips. He wasn’t an easy man to break, but he was also strong. It seemed his clone had his strength and that was enough for Kravitz to pull off of Taako while it broke him across the bed he shared with the love of his life. 

Taako tweaked his ears and shifted, laying on his side so his lips could be a lazy contrast to the piston behind Kravitz. Kravitz was babbling, drawing tight but feeling undone. “Love, Taako, please,” he begged, but he didn’t know what he was pleading for. “Please, love, _men fadlak_ ,” he whined. His fists tightened on the bedsheets and he came crashing over the edge again. Body going limp, Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako’s neck. He was, at once, exhausted and eager for more of whatever Taako would give him. A little more coherent, he reached down and covered Taako’s hand. 

“Slower,” Taako hissed at the clone which immediately slowed to where it was not so much as slamming but dragging Kravitz’s body down its cock. Kravitz kissed Taako hard, feeling how close he was. He turned his attention on Taako’s ears, sucking each earring into his mouth and enjoying the burn of them against his lips. 

His hand sped up and Taako moaned against his neck. “So good, hot, babe, Krav,” he panted, ears pinning against his head as he came in their hands. He glanced down, stroking experimentally and still hard like Kravitz. “Hahchi machi, maybe we shoulda stolen Maggie’s tarp, handsome,” he exclaimed, flopping over on his back. “You haven’t even undressed,” he scolded, grabbing the hem of Kravitz’s shirt and pulling it over his head. 

“You told my clone to bend me over and nail me to the mattress,” Kravitz protested, feeling infinitely weird at the fact that he was still being fucked slowly by said clone. 

“He did a good job,” Taako grinned, sitting up and gesturing at the clone. It dropped Kravitz onto the bed and pulled out. “Mm, I shoulda told you to dress up for me, babe,” he sighed, pulling Kravitz into his lap and plucking at the slightly damp leggings. 

Kravitz laughed and kissed Taako quickly. “We still have a lot of time on those potions, not too late, love,” he murmured with a smile. He looked back at the clone, still weirded out by seeing himself standing there. It crossed his mind he should be used to it by how much The Raven Queen took his form and he flung that thought as far out of his head as he could. “I can dress the clone up, too,” he added. 

Taako pushed him out of his lap immediately, shooing them towards the closet. “I’m going to catch up to your score while I wait, bubala,” he winked, relaxing onto the pillows, legs spread, with his fingers creeping towards his ass. “Put on whatever clothes he tells you to, Clonvitz.” 

Kravitz led the clone to what was technically Taako’s closet. Inside, he went over to a set of drawers that were where he kept the clothes _for_ Taako. Really, that was an excuse for Kravitz to dress up and preen, letting Taako tell him how pretty he was while dragging _some_ of the clothes off his body; tights, garter, accessories always stayed on, sometimes the robe or gown. The clone confirmed some of Kravitz’s thoughts on how much an aesthetic could turn Taako on and keep him there. The elf had sat in the cold all night to make the thing. 

With the clone watching over his shoulder, it made him feel slightly embarrassed to be flipping through it all. He settled on the yellows, something Taako always enjoyed. Biting his lip, he pulled off the leggings and did his best to clean himself up in adjacent bathroom. Anticipation was building in his stomach as he handed a set over to the clone. He got ready quickly, rolling on the satin tights, pulling on the lacy panties, clipping the tights with his garter, wrapping a robe around himself. Putting on the panties was the only difficulty he ran into, but he managed to make it work. The clone stayed thankfully still as he did its makeup, then his own. Waterproof so it would last. Bracelets, anklets, and hoops to clink together the way Taako liked, too. The rings and choker were more for Kravitz. 

“I’m dyin’ out here, babe,” Taako called from the bedroom. “You’re already handsome, I promise!”

“Coming,” Kravitz hurried through braiding the clone’s hair pinning it in a bun like his own. At least the clone reassured him what Taako said was true. It was more a life-sized golem in the shape of himself than anything. This reassured Kravitz in many ways. He admired his handiwork with a little smirk. If he’d done it right, this would be a better present than the one in his office, rushed as it was. 

The clone trailed behind him to the bedroom. Taako’s ears swiveled towards them the moment they stepped into the room. A smile broke out across his face and he got to his feet, circling around Kravitz and the clone. He whistled low and wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s waist, hand sliding up into the robe. “We’re never going to get the glitter out of the bed,” he laughed, kissing Kravitz’s neck. 

“Yes, well, I’m hoping it will stay on me and the _doll_ ,” Kravitz replied with a small smile, running a hand over his wrist and checking his fingers were clean. It would be hell to get off after, but that was what Taako was for. 

Taako nipped his ear, making the hoops jangle together. “You’re pretty,” he murmured, pressing his cock against Kravitz’s ass check. Kravitz felt a touch of magic settle over his hair and face. He turned in Taako’s arms and looked up at him curious. “Help keep your pretty intact for a while. I use it all the time,” Taako explained, running his hands up Kravitz’s arms. He leaned forward and stole a kiss from Kravitz like he couldn’t help it. 

Kravitz was definitely feeling the way Taako looked at him, he leaned forward and kissed him greedily. Taako pushed the panties aside far enough for his cock to spring free. “Frankly, my man,” he grinned, taking him in hand, “I’m impressed you managed to pack this thing away.” He pushed their foreheads together and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. “I know it’s weirding you out,” Taako started, making Kravitz laugh breathlessly, “but how would you feel about Clonvitz fucking you from behind with me in the front? Also fucking you. That potion should be enough for both of us.” His hand paused, still wrapped around him. 

“Ah,” Kravitz said softly, seriously considering it. He already knew when that potion wore off he’d feel the ache. Pushing it was too much. “I’m sorry, but I’m not sure -.”

“Say no more, beautiful,” Taako smiled, kissing him reassuringly. He started playing with one of the hoops in Kravitz’s ears. “What do you want to try?”

Kravitz bit back a smile. “I want you so badly, love,” he whispered, kissing Taako’s temple, hand roaming over his chest, eliciting a moan for his effort. “I know you want to watch. I could take it while you’re behind me?” 

Taako hummed as he thought. “You’re right I want to see. Didn’t think you’d agree to fucking it face-to-face. Kinky bastard,” he grinned, tweaking Kravitz’s ear and making him hide his warming face against Taako’s neck. “Keep everything on for me, babe.”

Kravitz stepped away from Taako and took a breath before approaching the clone. He leaned forward and kissed it. To his surprise, it kissed him back. Not just kissed him, but _ravaged_ his mouth enough that Kravitz put his hands on its shoulders when his knees went weak. Kissing himself was getting less weird as he started to think of it more as a doll than a creature with all his hopes, dreams, and sudden crisis of the meaning of personhood if he could be duplicated with snow. Neither of them needed to breath and Kravitz took full advantage of that fact as he guided it towards the bed. The clone hooked its ankles by the small of Kravitz’s back while he grabbed the lube, slicking his cock quickly. He bunched the translucent gown around the clone’s waist and pushed its panties aside to free its cock. 

Taako’s hands slid around his waist, taking over pumping his cock as Kravitz pushed his fingers inside of the clone, bracelets jangling together.. His bit and licked across Kravitz’s shoulder and neck. Kravitz leaned back to kiss Taako as he guided his cock into the clone. He groaned, heading rolling onto Taako’s shoulder, anticipation still boiling low in his stomach for Taako. His thrusts were shallow and sloppy until Taako pushed him forward, bending him over the clone. Taako pushed the clone’s legs over his shoulders, the satin of its tights feeling good against his skin, to push his cock against Kravitz’s ass. He thrust into him roughly, making Kravitz shout. 

Kravitz let Taako set the pace, moaning helplessly between the tight warmth around his cock and his lover behind him. He kissed the clone for Taako, gasping each time Taako managed to angle a thrust just right. Neither of them lasted long, Kravitz coming first with a cry, “Taako!” 

Taako whispered nonsense endearments about how beautiful he was through it and his own orgasm, hips stuttering as he rode it out. He collapsed in a sweaty heap against Kravitz’s back. Kravitz squirmed free and grabbed Taako, cuddling against his side. “We still have two hours,” Taako muttered in a daze. He probably felt the same almost satisfaction as Kravitz did, pulling Kravitz’s legs around his waist. The robe was a little damp, bunching at his hips. “Fuck, you’re so damn good right now. ‘M just gonna fuck you like this for a hot minute, handsome,” he groaned, kissing across Kravitz’s collarbone. 

“Maybe we bit off more than we could chew, love,” Kravitz murmured, moaning as Taako pushed back inside of him. He reached up to play with Taako’s hair, hands brushing generously against his ears.

Taako laughed against his neck, thrusts slow and uncoordinated, forehead against Kravitz’s chest. “Just gimme a couple rounds of this lazy sex and I’ll be down to figure out what else we can do with this clone,” he grinned, looking up at Kravitz through his lashes. 

There would definitely not be any of Kravitz left for the party. Though, he was starting to think there would be even less of Taako.


	3. Always More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: An opinion on Kravitz's Stamina.

It was always like this. Taako’s ears flickered in annoyance. Kravitz always did this. After coming – once, twice, three times – he pretended to be sleepy. Half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile, touching Taako’s chest in gentle, soft circles. All the right indicators of someone who was satisfied and ready to sleep. 

He was doing it then, nibbling under Taako’s jaw and curling against his side. The moment Taako showed any interest in more, he would perk back up like they’d never stopped fucking. Taako tightened his legs around Kravitz’s waist, panting. 

He wasn’t going to get outfucked by skeleton. Kravitz couldn’t go forever, right? Taako rolled onto his back, pulling Kravitz with him weakly. He slid a hand down his spine and the other into his hair, pulling a little. “More,” he groaned, shifting his hips and willing himself awake. 

“Are you sure, love?” Kravitz murmured doubtfully, sitting up between Taako’s legs. 

Surreptitiously, Taako splashed a little bit of stamina magic into his own face. He felt some of the exhaustion melting away, but knew he’d pay for it in the morning. “Yeah,” he huffed, spreading his legs invitingly and touching himself. “Too much for you?”

The little touch of challenge wiped away Kravitz’s doubts. Grinning, he almost pounced on Taako, lifting Taako’s hips and kissing him. He reached between them, stroking himself to fullness without much trouble. “Opposite problem,” he mumbled, licking along Taako’s warming ear. “Always want more of you.” 

There it was. 

Taako squeezed his eyes shut as Kravitz pushed into him slowly. Even though he was slick and loose from two rounds already, Kravitz was moving slow and uncoordinated. “Not actin’ like it,” Taako snorted, tapping a heel against Kravitz’s thighs as if to spur him on. 

“Mm,” Kravitz hummed, grabbing Taako’s hand and kissing his fingers. “You came three times and honestly didn’t think I’d notice you cast magic right in front of me?” 

Taako laughed, moving his hips generously in rhythm with Kravitz. It forced something a bit faster, more frantic. “What can I say? I want more too, babe,” he smirked. He gasped when Kravitz pinned his hip with a hand and a powerful thrust. 

“Greedy,” Kravitz smiled against his throat. “Since you’d rather have me a fourth time than be awake at all tomorrow, Taako,” he started. Taako frowned, not liking his tone. “We’re going to go at the pace Reapers do.” He leaned back, fisting Taako’s cock. “Which means you can come again in an hour or two.”

“Krav, that’s not—,” Taako put his hand over Kravitz’s. Kravitz smiled and waited, still thrusting slow and steady. It felt good, of course, Kravitz was good with his dick and hands and lips. “Fuck,” he moaned, throwing an arm over his face. Kravitz rarely asked for anything. 

“Love you,” he laughed into the corner of Taako’s jaw. 

“You’re lucky I love you, too,” he complained, pulling Kravitz’s hair meanly. 

If Kravitz was asking for another hour of him, how could he say no?


	4. Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad Bradson/Johann: Self-explanatory I think.

Brad leaned in close, pressing the flower petals to Johann’s cheek and making him laugh. “ _Kisses are sweetest under covering hair, and whispers in its woven twilight best,_ ” he began, leaning in close enough to excuse putting his hand over Johann’s. 

“ _As flowery boughs above the chirping nest, make sweet and sacred all the darkened air wherein abide the soft-secluded pair_ ,” he went on, tapping the flower under Johann’s chin to bring his eyes back to him. They shone bright under the moon, glimmering in the otherwise darkened quad. 

“ _And know in the warm fragrance where they rest. The small heart beating in the downy_ —,” Johann silenced him with a kiss, surprising Brad enough he wobbled backwards on the bench swing. It swayed as both their feet left the ground. Brad wrapped his arms around Johann, kissing him back as fiercely. 

Johann pulled away long enough to tuck the carnation behind Brad’s ear, fingertips brushing the tops of its petals. He put a hand on the frame behind Brad’s head to slow the swing, looking suddenly unsure of himself. Brad smiled and brushed his thumb along Johann’s swollen bottom lip. Johann’s lips parted under his touch, haloed by the stars making precious, shining metal from his hair. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, breath short and heartbeat fast. “Johann,” he smiled, sliding a finger under his shirt collar and leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

“Good.” 

Johann moaned under Brad, throwing his arms around his neck. They both needed this. He gasped into Brad’s mouth, catching his bottom lip in the kiss. Brad adjusted his angle, pushing them both both closer their climax. 

“Wonderful,” Brad whispered in awe. “Love you.”

It was little. In the grand scheme of things, it was a sweet nothing cast between the heat of their bodies. Johann squeezed his eyes shut, throwing back his head as he started over the edge. He put a shaky hand on Brad’s cheek, panting against his lips, forcing his eyes open so he could look at him. 

“Love you,” Brad murmured again, pecking him at the corner of his mouth. “You’re brilliant, I love you.” 

It was enough. Enough to know he meant it. 

Johann came with a cry. They both needed this. They needed each other. He squeezed his arms tight around Brad’s shoulders, pressing his face into his hair. 

It felt so good to be told he was needed.


	5. Wall to Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad Bradson/Taako/Kravitz: Wall fucking fantasy fulfilled.

The magic sparked, fizzled, sparked again and coaxed the candles on the shelf to life. Kravitz took a heavy breath, hands trembling slightly against the buttons at his collar. On the bed was Taako, wand in hand, the last glow of the magic alight on its tip. He touched it to his lips and smirked, hair tangled on the pillows. Brad embraced Kravitz from behind, hands touching – no, _grabbing_ – his hips and pressing his thighs into the wooden frame at the end of the bed. 

“Don’t get distracted,” he whispered in his ear. 

He took another breath, head falling back against Brad’s shoulder. Pursing his lips, he let his hands drop to Brad’s. Brad kissed the side of his neck, fingers lifting to the top of Kravitz’s buttons. He started to undo them and Kravitz's hands slid to his wrists, rolling his head to the side to give Brad better access. Kravitz groaned and heard a button pop off. 

"Sorry, I—," Brad started.

"Don't care," Kravitz mumbled, gripping Brad's wrists tighter. 

Brad laughed against his neck, pressing bruises under his jaw. From the bed, he heard soft titters, the sound of the sheets rustling and felt a hand touching his thigh. Kravitz squeezed his eyes shut. The last button plinked to the floor and Brad shoved his shirt to his elbows, kissing his shoulders. The hand on his thigh disappeared as Brad found the buttons of his slacks. 

Kravitz twisted in Brad's arms, hiding his face against his neck and letting his shirt fall off. Two hands touched his back, scratching little claw marks outward from his spine, smoothing up to his shoulder blades. Brad's thumbs hooked in belt loops, shoving his pants down. He put his hands under Kravitz's thighs and lifted, throwing him partially over one shoulder. Kravitz made a choked noise of surprise, clinging to Brad's neck. Tittering breathlessly, Taako grabbed his pants and yanked them the rest of the way off. 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Brad teased, turning and carrying Kravitz to the wall next to the bed. Kravitz shuddered, wrapping his legs around Brad's waist. He felt Brad's dick rubbing between his ass cheeks and moaned. Over Brad's shoulder, Taako threw his legs over the side of the bed and grinned. "Well?"

"I'd answer the man like a good boy, handsome," Taako chimed in with a laugh. 

They both knew how much he wanted this. Internally, he swore at both of them. 

"Yes," he groaned, hooking an arm around Brad's neck to throw an arm over his burning face. "Death take you, _yes_." 

Brad rubbed the head of his cock against Kravitz's ass, easily holding Kravitz up with one arm while he played with him. He teased Kravitz with his fingers - he was already wet from preparing himself earlier for this. Kravitz moaned and squirmed, trying to impale himself if Brad wasn't going to get the job done. "Taako, sweetie, did that sound like something a good boy says when he wants a reward?" 

"Nope," Taako laughed.

Kravitz hated both of them. He let his arm slide down, peeking at them through his fingers and panting. Brad flashed him a smile and pecked his lips, then the backs of his fingers until he grabbed Brad's shoulder in a white-knuckled grip. Taako was already touching himself, hand sliding over his chest and between his legs. Desire burned through Kravitz to the very tips of his toes. "Please, please," he moaned, desperately moving his hips into Brad's fingers and the big dick just barely out of reach. He averted his eyes from Taako, not wanting him to see exactly what all of this was doing to him. " _Please_ ," he whispered, needy and wanting and at least an octave higher. 

The first thrust was rough and stung the corners of Kravitz's eyes. He cried out, other arm sliding around Brad's neck so he had something to hold onto. Brad used both his hands to grab Kravitz's hips, not giving him the time to recover. Every thrust pulled a tiny chirp or moan from his open lips. One hand slid into Brad's long hair, pulling him down to kiss, teeth clinking together. Kravitz balled his hand into a fist, shoulders aching as they slammed into the wall behind him. "Harder, harder, please," Kravitz begged into Brad's mouth. 

Brad's grip tightened, pressing crescent shaped bruises into his hips, muscles flexing as he acquiesced to Kravitz's pleas. Kravitz grabbed Brad's glasses and threw them vaguely towards Taako. He didn't dare look behind Brad at Taako. What he must think of how much he _wanted_ this with every hard thrust pounding him into the wall. 

He'd never hear the end of it. 

Brad moaned and adjusted his grip to hit Kravitz deeper. Kravitz's hand opened and closed in Brad's hair, pulling it and coming hard with a short-breathed gasp into Brad's neck. Brad thrust harder, but Kravitz was already too sensitive. His voice voice cracked in his cries and his hand grasped at Brad's hair, trying to find anything to ground him before he flew away. Brad grunted, shakily lifting Kravitz's hip and changing the angle enough that Kravitz had no hope of coming back down. He came again as Brad did, both near collapsing against the wall. Brad threw out a shaky hand to steady them as they wobbled, still thrusting as he came. It was more uncoordinated, his grip on Kravitz's hips tight enough to well blood. Cum dripped down his thighs and it felt like too much and not nearly enough. Kravitz clapped a hand over his mouth and thunked his head against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he came again. 

An arcane whisper from the bed and a ball of light caught them, keeping them upright as Taako walked the short distance to them. "Bubala," he murmured with a small, breathy laugh, brushing back Kravitz's hair. Brad's grip on him loosened as Taako helped him get back to his feet. He only realized he was shaking as both Brad and Taako helped him to the bed, getting more dragged than walking.

Throwing an arm over his face, he took great gulps of air and tried to come down without crashing. Taako murmured sweet nothings in his ear, a rag washing away the cum cooling between his thighs, "You did so good. You had a good time, didn't you? So pretty for us, huh?" 

"Will he be okay? Was I too rough?" Brad mumbled worriedly, taking Kravitz's hand and locking their fingers together. "He was such a good boy," Brad added soothingly, for Kravitz's sake. 

Taako laughed, kissing Kravitz's knuckles until he lowered his hand and caressed Taako's cheek. "Hell yeah he'll be fine, homie. He gets like this sometimes," he grinned, throwing the rag on the floor. He tucked himself against Kravitz's side. "Needs warmth and a nap. You'll get used to it. 'S nice." 

Brad leaned down and gave Kravitz a soft, sweet little kiss. "It does seem very nice," he smiled, tucking against Kravitz's other side. 

"It does sound, mm," Kravitz started, touching his fingers to his lips and squirming, knees rubbing together. He knew it was ridiculous. Brad had thoroughly fucked him yet arousal still prickled in his stomach, burning every breath. "I'm-."

"Hachi machi, bones," Taako chided, hand slipping between Kravitz's legs and Kravitz arched into it. He wrapped his fingers around Taako's wrist, closing his eyes and spreading his legs. 

"Hm?" Brad murmured sleepily into Kravitz's hair. He snorted and kissed the top of Kravitz's head. "Oh, I see. Need any help, Taako?" 

Taako rolled on top of Kravitz, kissing down his chest and laughing against his navel. "Nope, I've got this one." Kravitz opened his eyes, jaw slack as he watched half-lidded. 

"I meant for yourself," Brad grinned, tilting Taako's head up and pushing a thumb past his lips. 

"Mm," Taako hummed around Brad's thumb. Kravitz covered a cheek with one hand, face starting to burn. Taako noticed, catching his eyes. Kravitz closed his like he could pretend away having seen it. "I think both of us would like that," he grinned, continuing down Kravitz's stomach with sloppy, wet kisses. 

Brad shifted next to him, sitting up so he could touch Taako better. Taako kissed Kravitz's clit, tongue hot and wet against him. Kravitz was too exhausted to do more than vaguely buck his hips towards Taako's mouth. His laugh ghosted across Kravitz's thighs, making him groan and hook his ankles together with his heels digging into Taako's spine. One of Brad's hands came to a rest on the inside of Kravitz's thigh and he felt Taako moving with Brad's other hand, fucking back into it. 

He covered his mouth and stared at the ceiling, trying not to come immediately so Taako could enjoy it longer. He’d claimed he could get enough just by watching them, but Kravitz wanted him to feel good, too. Taako sucked his clit, moaning around it and gripping Kravitz's already bruised hips. It felt better than it should have. The aching prickle of pain kept him in the moment, kept him arching into Taako's too-clever tongue, kept his eyes on Brad's fingers opening Taako between his legs. Kravitz shoved two fingers into his mouth to help swallow back the embarrassing noises he knew he was so close to making.

Taako licked up Kravitz and turned his head to kiss a bruise into his thigh, a hand slowly inching from Kravitz's hip to exactly where he wants those long fingers. He grinned up, eyes flashing in the candlelight, teeth in Kravitz's skin. His hand stopped over him, middle finger brushing Kravitz's clit in feather-light strokes, index and ring finger – their engagement ring glinting – spreading him. The grip on his aching hip tightened to stop Kravitz from finding more without Taako saying he could have it. He didn’t need to say anything for Kravitz to be commanded to beg.

No, Taako didn't need to say anything for Kravitz to know he was showing off to Brad. 

"Please, ya amar," two could play at this game. Taako closed his eyes and moaned against his thigh while Brad watched them carefully. "Habiibii, bahabbik, _Taako_ , bahabbik," he groaned, hand pushing into Taako's hair and nails scratching his scalp. 

"Asshole," Taako muttered, shuddering under his legs. Brad laughed, grinning at Kravitz. Kravitz managed a very unsexy wink he regretted immediately when Brad only laughed harder. "Stop shakin' so much," Taako mumbled against Kravitz's clit, tongue getting back to work. He pushed a finger inside Kravitz making him curl his toes. It didn't take Taako long to come, pulling back from Kravitz with a swear, fingers curling just right inside of Kravitz. It sent him over the edge, making him jolt up slightly as Taako's fingers wrung out his orgasm. 

Taako collapsed against Kravitz's thighs and Kravitz fell back into the pillows, both panting. At least the orgasm had taken the edge off of the over-stimulation. He ran a hand down his face and lifted his leg so Brad could snuggle against Taako's side, using Kravitz as their pillow. Smiling to himself, he shifted somewhere more comfortable. 

It was nice.


	6. Things Are Gonna Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Brian/You (as Johann): This was fun to write. It's safe for work.

Rain always hit the moon hardest. It came down in buckets whenever it came down at all. You are sitting outside under the eaves of a bench, trying to rub warmth back into your arms. These storms didn’t last long, so you’re hoping to let the clouds dry themselves out. You jealously watch the Bureau members who remembered their umbrellas pass by unhindered by the weather. 

One pauses, peering from under his umbrella with the barest hint of a smile. You think you recognize him from training. His name was something like Brad or Bob. “Do you need a ride, darling?” He tilts his umbrella and shifts it to his other shoulder so there’s enough room for both of you.

“Are you going my way, stranger?” You ask with a laugh, pointing in the direction of the lounge. 

“It so happens I am,” he grins at you, shuffling far enough under the eaves that you can get under the umbrella without too much rain splattering your clothes. The umbrella is small and you can’t stand under it without your shoulders touching. 

Your hand brushes against his and you laugh awkwardly, starting to sit back on the bench. “It’s too small for both of us, I don’t mind waiting,” you tell him, not sure why you’re apologizing for his umbrella. 

He shakes his head and grabs your hand, pulling you with him. “If we stick together, it’ll be fine,” he assures you, locking your joined fingers together. You can feel the warmth creeping towards your cheeks and, wisely, decide not to protest. “You were shivering so much, I thought you’d fall off the bench,” he laughs, keeping you at a brisk pace. “You need hot cocoa right away.”

“Really,” you try, as persuasively as you can, “it wasn’t that bad.” He smirks at you from the corner of his eyes and nods, clearly believing your cold hand in his more than your words. You put your hand on his bicep instead of trying again, to slow him down so you’re not chasing his long strides. 

“Sorry, darling,” he chirps, gesturing towards his legs. “I forgot not everyone is so gifted.” Grinning, his tosses his hair over his shoulders and looks you over. “You are far from wanting, though,” he winks.

You nearly stop dead outside the doors to the lounge. Was he flirting? “I, uh -, thank you?” You wince at the flounder, but he spares you a small smile that makes you forget, for a moment, how hopeless you’re making yourself out to be. 

He shakes out his umbrella and hangs it by the door. “Did you have any plans?”

“I was going to get lunch,” you answer quickly, pointing towards the little cafe. 

“Would you like to eat together?” 

He’s so forward it catches you off-guard. You open and close your mouth uselessly, hoping some kind of affirmation that doesn’t make you sound desperate will come out. 

“You owe me, after all,” he smirks, leaning a few inches closer to you. “Taxi services aren’t cheap.”

“All the food is free,” you mumble, too distracted by the sharp teeth of his smile. 

“Then, pay me with your body,” his smile widens into something else. It crosses your mind that he looks like he wants to eat you and you’re not exactly sure if you’d mind. “By which I mean your company, of course,” he winks. Embarrassed by your own traitorous and thirsty thoughts, you manage a nod. “Good,” he sings, clapping his hands together once, delightedly and charging off towards a couch to claim as his own. 

You trail after him, pinching your wrist to make sure you’re not in an elaborate dream expressing how much you need to get off the moon and find a bar. Fortunately or unfortunately, you are not dreaming and your lunch buddy gets up the moment you sit down. “What do you want? Hot cocoa?” He asks, gesturing towards the cashier. 

“A ham sandwich and hot cocoa sounds swell,” you try, lip twitching at the edge of your smile. Had you really said _swell_? 

He snickers and leaves to order your food. You sit back on the couch, still shivering from the chill outside. This was wild and you aren’t sure where to start with this whole thing. Something falls over your shoulders and you startle, making him laugh. You realize he’s only thrown a blanket over you and hug it close while he sets down your meal on the coffee table. 

He sprawls over one corner of the couch, biting into a muffin. You pick up your cocoa to distract yourself from staring at him. That, however, is a mistake and you hiss as the cocoa burns your tongue. You set it down with a glare and a little more force than necessary, which only ensures it spills onto your hand. Wincing, you shake it and start to lick off the excess. Laughter to your right reminds you that you’re trying to impress a cute guy. 

You are not sure you’re doing a good job at being _impressive_. 

Guiltily, you grab a napkin like a civilized humanoid and wipe off your hands. You smooth your hair back and turn to him with an attempt at a charming smile. “I’ve -. Uhm,” you begin, already feeling yourself losing the battle to be suave. “I’ve seen you around before.” Great, now you’re sure you sound creepy. 

He doesn’t seem to mind, smiling against the rim of his tea before taking a sip. “I’ve seen you in training. Not often, but never an unwanted sight,” he grins. 

You pause, tapping the edge of your cup. “You watch me train?” 

His expression falters for a moment. “That sounds much worse aloud,” he laughs, looking away. “Not in a strange way. You are very nice to look at, is all.” There’s a beat of awkward silence as you mull that over and he seems to be stalling by taking an extended sip of tea. “Well, I’m a big enough man to admit I may have fucked this one up,” he admits with an easy smile, setting his tea on the coffee table while he shifts to sitting cross-legged. 

“I think I owe you another go for being my taxi,” you smile and take a drink of your cocoa. 

His whole face lights up and he extends his hand towards you to shake. You take with a small smile. “I’m Brian,” he greets, putting his other hand over yours and clasping it tightly for a moment. “It is good to meet you and see you. For the first time, definitely.” 

You can’t help but laugh, “It’s nice to meet you, too, Brian. I’m Johann.” His hand lingers a moment longer than it should have, but you miss his warmth when it’s gone.


	7. What It Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: A heatfic.

Somewhere in the house, a door shut softly. Taako woke up, rolling on his stomach on the couch and smiling up at Kravitz with his face half-hidden in the arm of the couch. Kravitz sat in the armchair next to him, book in hand. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he whispered, thumb trailing over Taako’s cheekbone. 

“‘S fine, I was waiting for you,” Taako murmured, feeling fuzzy in the fading afternoon sun. He leaned up into Kravitz’s touch, pressing his forehead against his hand. Kravitz’s hand wound its way into his hair. He scooted the chair closer to comfortably keep his hand there while he opened the book. Taako smiled almost dreamily, feeling— feeling— content, maybe, and—. 

He felt like he should have whiplash from how quickly he went from zero to painfully horny.

Shifting uncomfortably, he pressed his head to the pillow and glanced down at himself surreptitiously. Yup. He turned his head to the side and huffed, covering his face with one hand and squeezing his eyes shut. It’d been a long time since he was in his hundred-twenties and he was glad for it. Being horny that often had been inconvenient, to say the least.

Yet, the last couple of days, anything seemed capable of flipping his switch. Well, anything involving Kravitz and being alone with his husband. He let his arm slide onto the couch so he could glare. It was his fault for being so attractive.

_And caring and kind and wonderful_ , his mind added helpfully.

Taako growled under his breath and buried his face in the pillows. He hadn’t gotten the most traditional sex education, but he was starting to think he knew what this was. Stupid. Grabbing Kravitz’s hand still buried in his hair, he pressed it to his mouth, kissing and licking along his wrist. Kravitz made a soft noise, twisting, but not pulling away. 

At least Handsome was easy to get and keep going. He tugged Kravitz closer, turning and kissing him when Kravitz leaned over the couch. Already, he was panting against Taako’s tongue, groaning into his mouth. Taako reached out blindly, grabbing Kravitz’s waistband and jerking him forward. Stumbling, Kravitz braced himself on the back of the couch while Taako practically ripped the buttons off his pants.

Now that they’d kissed, Taako burned for more. He rubbed his knees together, feet kneading into the other end of the couch. The buttons – thankfully – came undone and Kravitz shimmied free, walking around the couch to straddle Taako’s hips. He needed Kravitz immediately. Like he was starving and Kravitz was the only thing for miles. His fingers twitched on his hips, sliding up and pulling him into another kiss. Sloppy, tongue sliding along Kravitz’s, hips bucking at the brief contact between his cock and Kravitz’s half-arousal. He moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, crossing his ankles. 

“What brought this on?” Kravitz said hoarsely, touching his mouth. 

Taako squirmed under him and clasped his legs tighter, pulling him forward. “Less talk, more fuck,” he pleaded, fingers dipping between Kravitz’s cheek. Kravitz snorted and refused to budge. “I’m goin’ to die if we don’t have sex _right now_ ,” he whined, nuzzling his face into Kravitz’s neck. 

“So this is what you meant by waiting,” Kravitz laughed, wrapping a hand around both their shafts. Taako nodded vigorously, hips twitching from something close to oversensitivity. It was easier to agree than try to broach the embarrassing topic as he became less coherent. It wasn’t like it wouldn’t be pretty obvious, pretty quickly. His ears felt like they were on fire, twitching uselessly on the throw pillows. Kravitz caught his mouth again, kissing him slow and stroking them as slowly. 

Taako sighed in relief, happy they were touching at all. Some of the burn cooling his stomach, between his legs. Kravitz’s hand sped up and he gasped, the orgasm taking both of them by surprise. He started to slow, but Taako wrapped his hand around Kravitz’s, keeping him moving. Whatever concern he started to have, Taako silenced with another kiss, tongue pressing against the roof of Kravitz’s mouth as he came again, nails digging in Kravitz’s scalp. Kravitz groaned, hips moving against Taako’s and Taako let go of Kravitz’s hand to grab his hip, urging him faster and rougher. He came again, turning from the kiss to cry out. Another hit immediately after, almost making him scream with his back arching. 

Kravitz had completely given up on coordination, grabbing Taako’s chin and pushing him back into the messy kiss. Taako could feel the painful edges of being too close to coming, but not quite there yet. He clung to Kravitz, babbling into his ear, “Please, please, please, I need it, I need you, please, please.” 

It didn’t really matter what he was asking for.

His breath hitching was the only sign he was almost there with Taako. Taako’s whole universe hinged on that noise for a moment and then he came, nearly sobbing in Taako’s hair. 

Taako didn’t come, but he was hit with a wave of satisfaction that made him melt. He blinked slowly, drowsy and content once more. As if they’d never broken the quiet afternoon on their couch. Kravitz leaned away, ears still twitching and breathing heavy. 

“You could have told me you were going into heat, Taako,” he sighed, plucking at his messy, wet shirt. “I would have called off work.” Taako hummed noncommittally, starting to unbutton it for him. “If I tell my boss I’m sick, She’ll know,” he complained, kissing Taako’s cheek and laying on top of him heavily. “‘Oi. Yes, sorry, Our Lady, ’m sick. Oh, with wot? My husband is in heat and sent me into heat and now we have to fuck like us elves are known for. See ya on Monday.’” He paused, face softening. 

Taako snickered and pressed his nose into Kravitz’s neck, happy enough to feel Kravitz’s heart beating next to his. Two hearts that had decided on each other. Fast, nervous, and both of them knowing what it meant for this to happen.


	8. Too Much Water in a Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz/Magic Brian: If you're wondering "why does this seem familiar"? It's the start of the reaper coworkers aesthetically speaking. This is safe for work.

They wandered, hand-in-hand, down the dusty road, cowls pulled tight over their faces, goggles obscuring their features. Their shadows pointed back towards the washed out city, the light settled, permanently, low in the horizon. Everything held the hue of twilight and each whip of the wind carried the desert sands. Brian shivered, trying not to look down at the souls twirling and dancing beneath the surface of The Lake. Far, far below, he sound see the twinkling of the city of the dead. The sand rippled like water each time one disturbed the surface of the black sand, the wind quick to smooth away the blemish. He looked to the side at Kravitz who stared ahead at some fixed point. 

There were so many questions he wanted to ask. The howling of the landscape would steal any words from his lips. For now, he simply accepted that Kravitz had managed to get him a temporary body for this outing. He squeezed Kravitz’s hand, somewhere under all the layers they needed to stay warm. Kravitz squeezed back without looking over and Brian smiled to himself. 

They took a sharp turn, stepping between the dunes that moved like waves. Kravitz guided Brian like he had a sixth sense for the shifting sands, maneuvering them deftly towards something glimmering on the horizon. It was a ship, partially tilted and half buried in the sand. They were approaching it from its rear. Its tattered sails fluttered in the wind, but it otherwise looked like someone had built a brand new ship and dumped it in the middle of the Astral Plane. 

Kravitz turned to Brian and held up one finger for him to wait. Brian felt the hand in his turn to bone and a glow shone through his goggles. In the next moment, Kravitz was peering down the side of the ship, tossing a rope ladder down to Brian. Brian jumped to grab the bottom rung and hauled himself up, Kravitz pulling him up the last few, then winding the ladder back up. Up here, Brian could faintly hear the splash of water over the crying winds. 

Kravitz guided him down the steps, into the hull, both of them picking their way through the darkness towards light shining from a hole in the front. They emerged to the side of a waterfall, heat steaming off of the lake. They figurehead of the ship poured the water from her fingertips. Kravitz tugged Brian’s attention back towards him, cowl already off. 

“You’re going to boil if you keep that on,” he laughed, pulling everything off to his boxers. 

Brian pulled off his own clothes, deciding to keep the t-shirt on and tossing it in the pile with Kravitz’s. From the water was splashing and giggling. He turned towards the noise in time to say a mermaid dive under the water, her black tail capturing a rainbow in every scale. He shook himself out of the awe and followed Kravitz to a patch of grass under the shade of a palm tree. It had a good view of the river, curious mermaids poking their heads out from under the river flowers covering the water in every shade of pastel. He startled at Kravitz’s fingers gently pushing a flower into his hair. 

“Sorry,” he smiled, unpacking the paint and easel from his bag, setting it in front of Kravitz. 

“Is this what you got in the store?” Kravitz picked up a paintbrush with a laugh. 

“That is why I asked if you knew a good spot with a river. I did not know it would be so much,” Brian searched for the right word, “adventure.” 

“Water is hard to find on the Astral Plane,” Kravitz smiled, flipping open the lid of the watercolors. 

Brian slotted himself behind Kravitz, putting his arms around his middle and briefly petting the puff of chest feathers. “Is that where we are?”

“Kind of,” Kravitz evaded with a snort. 

“I want you to paint me a picture today, darling,” he murmured into Kravitz’s ear, squeezing his middle gently. 

“I’ll be honest, I thought this was going to be a sex thing.” Kravitz dumped the water from a canteen into a cup and dipped his brush in, touching it to the red experimentally. “More of a music guy.”

“I thought it’d be fun to try something new,” Brian smiled against the side of his face. “You’re using too much water.”

Time was meaningless to the dead. They could have been there hours or days or years. The passage of their time together was marked by Kravitz’s crude drawings and the splattered paint they swapped with every touch.


	9. Smoke and Splendor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: A steampunk arranged marriage monsterfucking AU. 
> 
> I may continue this one day.

The match sparked against the brick. Taako cupped his hands around the end of his pipe, lighting it. The rest of the spark he set into the two candles next to him, holding his pipe in his mouth. He puffed, blowing a trail of butterflies away from Kravitz. Kravitz wrinkled his nose, coughing pointedly. 

Taako offered him the pipe, but he waved it away with a look of annoyance and sat on the edge of the shitty tavern bed. “Don’t you get enough smoke from the city?”

Snorting, Taako leaned against the wall. “I’d rather breath this shit than whatever is comin’ down from the factories, my man,” he sent more hazy butterflies swirling uselessly to the ceiling. They pressed against the ceiling until they found cracks to escape through or exploded into gold smoke. He raised an eyebrow, watching Kravitz fidget with the sheets. “Well?”

Kravitz looked up and away. “Are you sure?”

“Naw, paid four copper for nothin’,” Taako scoffed, tapping the ashes onto the floor. He scuffed them out with the toe of his shoes. It crossed his mind that they were probably worth more than the entire building. Well, they’d been in a bit of a rush and couldn’t exactly be choosey. 

He looked up in time to see Kravitz unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them to his elbows. Kravitz picked at the ties of his corset delicately with his wicked claws, loosening it. The feathers running up his wrists down to the feathers at his elbows that had rolled free. They hung nearly to his waist, highlighting in blues and greens how out of place he was in the drab room. Taako had no idea how he’d gotten the poof of them hidden so completely. 

Well, harpies knew their clothes. He swallowed down the bitter thought, focusing on Kravitz shaking his curls free. “I appreciate the strip tease, handsome, but can you hurry it up?” Taako took another drag of his pipe, letting little butterflies trail from his mouth. 

He half-hoped Kravitz wouldn’t listen. 

“What, do you have somewhere to be?” Kravitz flashed him a sharp-toothed grin, standing up. “Like an engagement party?”

Taako laughed, leaning his head against the wall. “Not really. I left when the happy couple did,” he snickered and turned his head to the side. 

“Is that what we are?” Kravitz let the corset fall to the ground.

“Look at where we are, homie. What do you think?” Taako hummed and tapped his foot. He caught Kravitz’s taloned feet again. Surely, they wouldn’t keep catching him by surprise by the end of ten years. 

Something in the air changed now that they’d brought it up. “I think,” Kravitz started and moved forward. The feathers on his hands rippled, more spiraling up his forearms. It rustled the long ones at his elbows and they flared into something more like the wings legends named them for. His irises and pupils disappeared into his sclera, glowing faintly in the dim room. He flexed his lengthening, serrated claws and put the sharp tip of one on Taako’s jaw. His taloned feet clicked along the floorboards – no longer the most damning part of his anatomy. A trickle of fear started up the base of Taako’s spine. He tamped it down, refusing to be scared. “You want to give yourself a good reason to dig your heels in.” Kravitz’s clothes were taut across his chest now and he’d gone from only a couple inches shorter than Taako to at least three over. “I think,” he went on, tongue flicking between his lips like it and his teeth were too big for his mouth.“I want you to dig your heels in because I don’t like this anymore than you do.” He moved his claws aside, still close enough Taako could _feel_ them like they were whispered touch on his cheek. 

Taako reached out a hand and put it flat on Kravitz’s chest. He could feel the muscles underneath. Kravitz raised his brows, glancing down curiously. “Hot,” Taako grinned, wrapping a hand around Kravitz’s claw. Kravitz laughed in surprise, tongue still tasting the air. Taako sort of wanted it in his mouth. He dropped his gaze purposefully to Kravitz’s crotch. “So you harpies got knot dicks like they say or what’s the cock sitch here, my guy? Different on the full moon?” 

Kravitz laughed nervously, taking a step back. Whatever confidence he’d had here had lost the wind in its sails the moment Taako hadn’t been scared. “Complicated,” he managed, sitting on the bed. It groaned this time. “It is different. What’s it to you if we’re both set on this whole engagement not panning out?”

“Don’t gotta wanna marry you to wanna fuck ya, babe,” Taako replied easily, tittering breathily when Kravitz hunched his shoulders and covered his cheeks. He may have gotten bigger, but he still had the same big eyes that gave him away. “Ride your weird dick or whatever.”

The candle nearly flickered out on the shelf. Kravitz licked his lips and swallowed as Taako moved forward, casting a shadow that danced over him. “I think that might be a bit much for you. It is for most people.” He looked up at Taako, tongue flicking out to test the space between them. The challenge was purposeful. 

Taako took a final drag and snuffed out his pipe, setting it on the mantle. He blew butterflies into Kravitz’s face as he put his hands on the buttons of his slacks. “Gotta get a good look to make an informed decision, handsome,” he grinned and fluttered his lashes. 

Kravitz breathed the butterflies in and blew out gold smoke speckled with little flowers. “I suppose you do,” he agreed, leaning back and spreading his legs for Taako. Taako groped him through the cloth, feeling the outline of it through his pants. It really would be a challenge. 

He was looking forward to it. 

Kravitz huffed, making a noise that seemed to start as a chirp and bit off into a moan. “Lay back,” Taako murmured, kneeling between his legs and popping open the buttons of Kravitz’s pants impatiently. Under the cloth and fine buttons was something lacy and black. He grinned and plucked at his underwear. “Lift your hips.” At least Bird Boy was good at following orders. Taako grabbed the hem of the underwear and pants, dragging them down Kravitz’s thighs. He let his claws scrape Kravitz’s skin and leave faint lines from his hips to his knees. The lacy slip of cloth didn’t quite fall away from Kravitz’s ankles, but Taako left it in favor of wrapping a hand around his cock. 

Hoo boy. 

He was suddenly very glad he didn’t exactly have anywhere to be the next day. A reward for not causing a scene. He’d been promised an entire week off if he impressed the raven prince and ensured they’d actually make it to their vows in ten years. Riding his thick cock after only being around each other for a few hours probably counted as a win there. He stroked it, feeling Kravitz’s shudders and the breath catching in his throat. At the base was the knot, already slightly engorged. Already big and it wasn’t even ready to go. 

_Fuck._

“How long’s this last?” He squeezed it and Kravitz moaned. 

Kravitz ran a hand down his face. “You weren’t serious about taking it, were you?” He paused, starting to unbutton his shirt. “Stupid question, of course you were,” he muttered, eyeing Taako. Taako shot him a grin and licked the head of his dick. Groaning, Kravitz took a deep breath and went on in a husky growl, “It is a full moon. Can you really lay around until at least dawn being knotted and fucked by me?”

Taako stood, leaning over Kravitz as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick. He took Kravitz’s hand and wrapped it around him. “Other option,” he grinned. 

“Oh,” Kravitz whispered, running a hand experimentally over the ridges of the underside. Tentacles explored Kravitz’s skin now that they were free from Taako’s panties. He swallowed and sat up, brushing a knuckle down Taako’s shaft and letting the tentacles wrap around it completely. Taako could taste him faintly. The odd not-quite-there sensation tingled along the back of his throat as he was assaulted with sensations from a new partner being committed to memory. “I always thought the tentacle part was made up,” Kravitz laughed, looking up. 

“Disappointed?” Taako grinned, his tail slowly winding around Kravitz’s calf. 

He averted his eyes, not quite looking at Taako. “Not— not exactly,” he chuckled with a nervous breathy edge. The pulse at his wrist – wrapped under one of Taako’s tentacles – thrummed. Taako opened his mouth and sucked in a breath of air to better know the taste of his rapid heartbeat. It was somewhere between sugar and syrup. 

Taako had always had a sweet tooth. 

He grabbed Kravitz into a kiss, letting Handsome’s long tongue take its time in his mouth. Kravitz tangled one hand in Taako’s hair and Taako hooked his thumbs in his pants. He shoved them to the floor and lifted Kravitz’s leg with his tail. His tentacles found their way around Kravitz’s cock, each tendril going a different path between their bodies. Normally, he took little control over their direction. He let them do whatever other parts of his mind decided was the best. Not like he needed a lot of finesse to stroke Kravitz’s skin and taste each sweet jerk of his hips.


	10. Not the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: Tentacle experiment gone wrong.

“This is new.” Kravitz tried to hold back his laugh, hanging his keys on a hook in the entryway. 

Taako glared up at him from the couch. He was shirtless, tentacles lashing in annoyance. One hit him in the face and he winced, swatting it away. Kravitz laughed and smacked a hand over his mouth. “Yeah, haha, laugh it up, handsome. It’s goin’ to be gone by tomorrow,” Taako growled, tentacles following the snappy wave of his hand. “Bad curse management, it’s fine.”

“You look like a bad hentai,” Kravitz wheezed, covering his face and rolling onto the couch next to Taako. 

“I’m gonna remember this, my guy,” Taako grouched, poking him in the chest. Some of the tentacles coiled around Kravitz automatically. Kravitz shivered at the oddly warm touch of them. They were slick with something that smelled overwhelmingly sugary. Curiously, he touched one and Taako shuddered, swatting his hand away. “Do not. It’s—,” Taako started. He made a noise of displeasure. “It feels weird when you touch them.” He put an arm around his waist, setting aside his book and curling against Kravitz’s side. “Wait, what’s hentai?” 

“Porn and uh—,” Kravitz cut himself off with a laugh. “Google it.”

Eyeing him suspiciously, Taako whipped out his phone. “How is this related?” He snorted and put his phone away, tentacles sliding over Kravitz’s chest. One sliding over his thighs made Kravitz start and fidget. Taako smirked, tugging at one of Kravitz’s ears. “Or was that a hint?”

“Maybe a hint,” Kravitz grinned. The tentacles were moving over him quicker and – yes, definitely getting handsy. A tentacle wormed between his legs. Kravitz wrapped a hand around it, making Taako gasp. “D-don’t worry about it and watch where you’re putting your new limbs, love,” he managed, starting to feel somewhat fuzzy and warm. The tentacles felt cooler than they had before and he wanted more against his skin. 

“I did intend on watching where I put them,” Taako murmured, pulling Kravitz into a kiss. He pushed him sidewise onto the couch, tentacles finding their way under Kravitz’s clothes with his hands in Kravitz’s hair. 

Kravitz groaned and slipped his hands down the back of Taako’s pants. The tentacles felt so good, making him whimper and moan. He was already panting against Taako’s lips and hard when Taako groped him. It was really moving fast tonight, he thought foggily. 

“Tentacles really, uh, got you goin’, babe,” Taako mumbled, slowing down all of his movement and glancing aside. He sat up and untangled himself from Kravitz. “Are you alright there?”

Kravitz put a hand to his head, feeling the cloudy exhilaration starting to clear. He was still painfully turned on, but could at least tell something else was at play.


	11. What a Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: BDSM, a little accident during sex. This is part of the Reaper Coworkers.

The chains rattled between padded cuffs. Kravitz groaned and spread his legs, straining against the restraints holding him to the headboard. He was still barely undressed. His stockings cut against his knees painfully and corset drawing his breath short. Somewhere to his side Taako laughed. He turned his head blindly towards the sound and Taako parted his lips with the end of the cat o’nine tails. 

“You were insufferable at work,” Taako growled in his ear. His hand slid up the inside of Kravitz’s thigh and snapped the garter strap. Kravitz whimpered and tried hard to stay still. The cat o’nine cracked across his legs. He flinched backwards, knocking his head into the wood behind him hard enough he saw stars. 

“Ow, shit,” he hissed. 

“Shit, shit,” Taako echoed, taking his face in his hands. “You alright, babe?”

“I think so,” Kravitz mumbled, tugging at the cuffs for want to rub his head. It pounded in his temples and he squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold. At least Taako was doing soothing the bump on the back of his head for him. “Tea cats,” he sighed and Taako tugged off the blindfold, looking concerned. “Can you unlock me and get some ice?”

He cracked a half-hearted smile and freed Kravitz. “First time we’ve used the safeword,” he laughed softly and helped Kravitz lay down. He paused and then started unlacing Kravitz’s corset for him. 

“Is it?” He rubbed at his head and then his temples. 

“Mhm,” Taako hummed, laying a cold rag against his head. “Want some sweet herb to chew?”

“I’ll be fine,” Kravitz grumbled, irritated more from the headache than Taako. He knew this would only further fuel his misplaced affection when he had a less painful mind to think of it. Probably over a warm drink with a stupid smile on his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. 

“I’ll let that one slide as an artifact of head trauma, homie,” Taako warned. He lay against Kravitz’s side and put sweet herb to his mouth. Kravitz turned his head and took it, feeling that dumb grin tugging at his lips at how serious Taako looked. 

Gods, he was in deep.


	12. Mausebär

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Brian/Brad Bradson: Short little prompt.

Brian pouted, tugging at the ropes around his wrists and behind the back of the chair. “Mean, mean, I hardly bit you, mausebär,” he complained and crossed his bare legs. 

“Tell that to my backside, dear,” Brad snorted and waved a hand vaguely. His bare ass was still distractingly nearby. The bitemark sat angry on the right cheek, sluggishly oozing blood from the imprint of Brian’s fangs. 

“Hardly bit you, bottom,” Brian sarcastically told Brad’s ass. At least he got a laugh from Brad in response. He turned, fang caps in hand.


	13. Pumping Up Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: A sybian. :)

“I was just thinkin’ about you all tied up, handsome,” Taako whispered, brushing Kravitz’s hair out of his sweaty face. “Can’t believe I you can read my mind.”

To his delight, Kravitz laughed – breathy and low. He didn’t laugh for long, interrupted by a groan and a gasp. His mouth fell open in a soundless moan. His heels dug into the sheets, hands clenching at his restraints, but there wasn’t much he could do between the spacer bar and relentless pace. 

“How long you been stuck like this?” 

“Hours,” Kravitz replied hoarsely, hips bucking uselessly against the little toy. Taako snorted and reached down to adjust it. It hit somewhere sweet enough to make Kravitz scream Taako’s name that cut off into a sob as he came. The toy paused long enough to give Kravitz a small break to recover soit wasn’t painful. Then, went right on as it had been, fucking Kravitz’s twitching body into the sheets. 

“Hoo boy. Sure you want me to turn it off?” Taako laughed, petting his hair. 

“D-did I ask you to?” Kravitz panted, toes curling as he threw his head back into Taako’s lap. He had not asked. “Just asked you to get the keys and unlock my hands,” he grunted.


	14. Love Me This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad Bradson/Kravitz/Taako: A little duet.

Brad woke slowly at the kisses against his neck. He felt warm and fuzzy curled as he was around the man in his arms. After a moment of appreciating the way the sunlight lifted Kravitz’s curls into seemingly impossible softness, Brad kissed him. He was too tired for it to be more than a sloppy little kiss at one edge of Kravitz’s mouth. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled with sleep still heavy in his voice, fingers running down Kravitz’s chest. 

“Good morning,” Kravitz rasped against his collarbone. “I had a good dream about you.” 

Brad laughed and put a finger to his lips, rolling over to grab a glass of water. He pressed it into Kravitz’s hands and kissed his cheek. “It certainly seems like it. I told Taako we would find a way to keep ourselves busy,” he grinned and sat up next to Kravitz, pulling him into his lap while he drank half of what was left in the glass. 

Kravitz sat the glass aside and groped Brad through his boxers, leaning heavily on his chest. “I don’t know what you think my dream was about, dear, but I don’t recall it being very busy,” he laughed, hand creeping past Brad’s waistband. “I dreamt of one morning where we take our time.” He flashed Brad a smile that was crooked and too much gum. Whatever shyness he’d had when they’d started dating was gone and Brad had no idea how he hadn’t noticed when it’d gone. 

That hit Brad unexpectedly in the chest. His face softened and he cupped Kravitz’s cheek. “I think I can do that,” he whispered, rubbing his jaw. Kravitz leaned into his touch like a flower turning to the sun, eyes bright enough to rival any petals. “I love you,” slipped out before he could stop it. 

Kravitz’s hand froze on his dick. He looked away and then back at Brad. “Really? Now?”

Brad put his face in both hands. “Sorry, sorry,” he said quickly, muffled as it was. He groaned in embarrassment. 

“I refuse to make a handjob part of the story of how we exchanged ‘I love you’, Brad,” Kravitz said seriously. 

Brad looked up suddenly, grabbing Kravitz’s shoulder. “Exchanged? You love me?” 

“Of course I love—,” Kravitz slapped a hand over his mouth and then rolled off Brad’s lap. “I can’t believe this,” he growled, face buried in the pillows. Brad rolled on top of him, hugging him around the middle and smiling wide against his ear. 

“[ _They say we all find love_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04cqco321wo),” Brad started to sing, soft and low and slightly off-key from dreaming. “ _I never bought it. I never thought it would happen to me. Who could foresee?_ ”

“Now you’re taunting me,” Kravitz chastised, turning over and taking Brad’s face with both his hands. “ _You are the gods-damned’est thing that has happened to me. Ever_ ,” he relented, joining in. “ _When did I have this much happiness happen to me? Never._ ”

“ _I can’t believe my luck! And all I can do is be one of the best things that’s happened to you_ ,” Brad went on, soft and sure. 

A handjob became part of the story they told Taako when he got back. The duet kept him from laughing too much.


	15. Like a Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: Dressed up and down to fuck.

It was almost too much. Taako leaned towards Kravitz over the foot of the bed, both hands on either bedpost. “Is this what you want, handsome?” He meant himself, of course, the ruffled sleeves Kravitz had worried and the distinct air of his tastes in the way the ensemble hugged his hips. The pearls around his neck clinked, tumbled free from the lace and spilled across the sheet. They scattered and collected along the outline of Kravitz’s spread legs and the restraints around his ankles. 

The response was immediate, visceral. The rope creaked as Kravitz strained towards him, a whisper on his tongue; desire dripping from his lips like honey in a language Taako was only starting to learn. He only took one word away: “ _Yes_.” 

Gripping a post, Taako leaned forward and scooped up the lost pearls. He let his fingers trail slowly along the underside of Kravitz’s calf, drawing moans with the touch of intimacy and brush of filigree. Flashing him a vicious smile tempered by affection, he raked his manicured nails down to Kravitz’s ankles. “You aren’t exactly in a position to come get you want you want, babe,” he murmured and tapped the rope at his ankles before pulling away. He walked around the bed and sat at Kravitz’s side. 

Kravitz tracked his movement, but Taako grabbed his chin anyway. Certainly, he could say he wanted to make a point of control. Truth was, he just wanted to smear Kravitz’s lipstick with his thumb. He was too tasteful – handsome, sweet, loving – spread as he was on black sheets. Perfect hair, untouched makeup, immaculate jewelry arrangement. 

“Gonna have to find another way to work for it, huh?” Taako murmured, distracted by the way the lipstick became more powerful out of place. First mistake. Kravitz sucked his thumb into his mouth, too long tongue teasing him with what he was sure there’d be more of later. He looked up at Taako under his lashes. _Hoo boy_. 

Second mistake. 

He leaned in, stealing Kravitz’s lips with a hand in the middle of his chest to steady himself. Under his fingertips, he felt the way Kravitz’s heart beat faster when he touched his cheek. 

Whatever temperate and slow he’d been trying for flew out the window.


	16. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: Dom/sub elements and tentacles. Technically Reaper Coworkers but //shurgging All about begging.

A hand touched the small of his back. Kravitz straightened, shaking fingers brushing Taako’s. A smile pressed against his temple and slick fingers dipped between his cheeks. He almost rolled his hips down, almost sought what Taako had been denying him for an hour. It’d be so easy on his knees like this. 

Taako teased him, fingers carding through his chest feathers. “Don’t you wanna come, babe?” 

“Yes,” Kravitz panted, barely leaving the begging from his voice as Taako’s cum dripped down his thighs. A hot reminder of what a good bird he’d been. Maybe he could—. “Please,” he choked, voice hoarse. 

Taako slapped him hard across his ass, sending him face-first into the pillows. He shoved Kravitz’s legs apart and hissed magic. Ropes of something alien grabbed his ankles and made Kravitz sink farther with his ass in the air. He turned his head but only got a glance at something shiny and black before Taako turned his eyes to the headboard with a fistful of his curls in one hand. “What’s the rule on beggin’, handsome?”

“O-only for your cock. Technically I—,” Kravitz started, tugging his head away from Taako’s hand in annoyance. Taako let him, loosening his grip. 

“If you wanna beg, do it. Come on,”he grinned, tip of his cock pressing against Kravitz and—. Something else. 

“What—?”

“Mm. This?” The thing pressed further into Kravitz, moving like it had a life of its own. Big. “Beg pretty enough and I’ll let you have it.”

Kravitz had never begged quicker. He moaned plaintively, wrapping his tongue around ‘Taako’ and ‘fuck me’ and ‘please’. His answer came by Taako ramming into him, that thing wrapped around his cock. It was only years of training that kept him from coming on the spot. He sobbed Taako’s name in a moan-broken hymn.


	17. First Time Flutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: First time.

This was going to be fine. Kravitz raked a hand through his hair and wondered if he should have been undressing. The sound of the shower echoed through the partially open door. Awkwardly, Kravitz stood and tugged down his cuffs to undo them. He took off his vest, tie, halfway unbuttoned his shirt before kicking off his shoes. 

The shower shut off. 

Butterflies fluttered right below his ribcage. It’d been a long time since he’d held anyone like he was about to touch Taako. His mind skirted around the incredibly mortal thoughts that’d been plaguing him for weeks. Since Taako had answered the door in a short house robe slipping off one shoulder. 

He’d at least admitted to himself that he was technically alive. Kravitz folded his slacks and set them neatly hanging from Taako’s vanity chair. He couldn’t quite bring himself to undo his last few buttons. Instead, he sat on the bed, crossing his legs at the ankle. He played with his hair, letting it fall to his shoulders. 

They were really going to have sex. He really had followed Taako’s offer all the way back to his apartment like the man had held his finger under Kravitz’s chin the whole way. Gods but he wasn’t mortal. Never had been. If he was still some five hundred something barely grown into his big feathers, maybe—. 

He let out a breath in a hiss and rubbed at his eyes. This was going to be fine. Maybe he hadn’t seen anyone else naked in an eon but he wanted Taako. In a way desire hadn’t touched him in an eon. 

Taako stood in the bathroom doorway, thin silk robe spilling down his thighs to the tops of his garters and—. 

Oh no. Kravitz hadn’t been prepared for this. He gaped at Taako who laughed and pounced on him. Taako’s hands found and undid the last of Kravitz’s buttons. All the little touches and looks they’d been giving each other since the Chug n’ Squeeze turned into something that seared Kravitz. He shoved the button up to Kravitz’s shoulders. 

“Whomst is toppin’, bubala?” Taako grinned, both hands on either of Kravitz’s cheek. 

“Taako, it’s been a while for me and—,” Kravitz started, distracted by the way Taako was marvelling at him. “I don’t care. I just want you,” he whispered hoarsely. He paused, curling a lock of Taako’s hair around his finger. “Wait. Did you say ‘whomst’—?”

Taako straddled his hips so Kravitz’s already half-hard cock rubbed the silk panties and lace between Taako’s ass. “Word choice ain’t important right now, handsome,” he tittered, moving one of Kravitz’s hands under his robes, to his hip.


	18. Growing Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: Another reaper Coworkers drabble. Dom/sub

Taako watched Kravitz with half-lidded eyes as he licked the last bits of cum from Taako’s thighs. “Good bird,” he murmured, running a hand through Kravitz’s hair. Kravitz pressed his forehead against Taako’s navel with a weak moan. 

Tittering, Taako rubbed one of his ears and gestured him closer. He didn’t need anymore incentive to crawl up Taako’s body and tuck his face into his feathers. Taako shifted, putting one leg over Kravitz’s and petting his head. 

“I don’t even need to tell you to clean up your messes anymore,” he whispered, voice hoarse from letting Kravitz fuck him until he was incoherent. “Know exactly what to do to make me keep calling you pretty.” He tilted Kravitz’s face up, feeling the heat of his cheek in his hand. “You know you’re beautiful and you work so hard to hear it,” he grinned lazily, pushing his thumb in Kravitz’s mouth. “Tell me why,” he ordered. 

Kravitz averted his eyes, kissing Taako’s thumb as he withdrew it. “I-I like it when I know you’re looking at me,” he mumbled, frowning. Taako would have to push if he wanted more, but how to push without making Kravitz uncomfortable was the problem. 

He touched Kravitz’s cheek and stayed quiet. 

Squirming, Kravitz’s eyes flickered to Taako’s and away until he buried his face in Taako’s feathers again. “There’s no point if I’m not doing it to make you happy,” he relented. 

Taako squinted at him, rubbing his shoulders and glaring at the ceiling. “You gotta high opinion of how shallow I am, handsome,” he drawled. 

At that, Kravitz looked up. “You make it no secret you don’t like me. Why else would you sleep with _me_?”

 _Oh_. Taako looked away, bapping Kravitz on the ear. “Go make yourself useful and suck my dick or somethin’,” he growled. 

Kravitz laughed, lifting himself up on his arms and turning Taako’s face back towards his. “Could it be you _actually_ like me as a person, Amaiat?” 

“No, shut up,” Taako retorted eloquently, fumbling at the dresser for a ball gag. Kravitz batted it aside and nipped Taako’s lips. He could kiss when he wanted to and – _gods_ – if he didn’t steal Taako’s breath to spite him. 

He put his hands on Kravitz’s hips as he straddled Taako, hands on either cheek. Neither needed to breath and they didn’t.


	19. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: Some sexy possession.

The rain played its song along the roof of the tavern. It managed to creep through the cracks and drip into a bucket by the fireplace. Their clothes were hanging on the back of some chairs, dripping as badly as the ceiling. Taako shivered, wet from the storm they’d fled and curled against Kravitz’s bare, cold skin, both trying to warm up. 

“Taako, this isn’t working,” Kravitz sighed, starting to get up. 

Taako clung tighter, teeth chattering. “I-I’m fine,” he managed and stubbornly lay his head on Kravitz’s frozen chest. 

Sighing, Kravitz started to work the wet tangles from Taako’s hair. “You’ll catch a cold like this, Taako,” he warned. Taako hugged him tighter, tucking his head under Kravitz’s chest. The fire crackled and Taako went on shivering, hoping the warmth would reach him soon. “Let me try something, love,” Kravitz murmured, shifting under Taako. He laughed at Taako’s suspicious glare. “I already promised you yesterday, Taako. Let me show you something.”

Taako huffed and let him go, eyes roaming over Kravitz’s naked body as he sat on the ground. Kravitz lay down and closed his eyes. “Sleeping down there fixes nothing,” Taako complained, leaning far enough out of the blankets to poke Kravitz’s nose. Kravitz wrinkled his nose and rolled slightly away, but Taako just poked at his cheek instead. 

“Taako,” he said patiently, slurred with Taako’s finger jammed against his cheek. “Be patient.” 

“You got ten seconds before I levitate you back on this bed, handsome,” Taako snorted, rolling on his side and staring at the ceiling as he counted slowly. “One, two, three.” He peeked over at Kravitz on the floor, then back at the ceiling. “Four, five, six.” Rolling away from the side Kravitz was on, Taako grabbed his wand from the bedside. “Seven, eigh -,” Taako stopped in surprise when a small ball of light danced in front of his face. 

He backed away, off the bed, feeling behind himself for Kravitz as he scrambled backwards, not taking his eyes off the ball of light lazily following. It left a trail of spark in its wake that reminded Taako of old stories of pixies. 

“Babe, there’s somethin’ here,” he hissed, shaking Kravitz’s cold chest. “It might be one of his goons.” His fingers found Kravitz’s face and he felt a thrill of fear when it turned to the side limply. The ball of light danced in an erratic pattern as Taako clutched his wand tighter. It zoomed in, close to his face and Taako almost fired off a spell, but he stopped when he felt more than heard the thrum of a melody. 

It was soft and ominous at first and sweet after some practice and unmistakably _Kravitz_. 

“B-babe?” 

The ball of light danced like it was nodding and Taako hesitantly reached up to touch it. The thrum was still there, but seemed more inviting, like it had slowed down for Taako. It was warm, too, in the little space he occupied. Taako finally turned to look at Kravitz or, rather, his body. It lay still and unmoving. He turned away from it quickly, too close to the nightmares he’d thought would be real only a few days prior. 

“What am I goin’ to do with you, handsome?” Taako laughed, relief coloring his voice. He stood up on shaky legs and curled back into the bed, around the warm flicker of Kravitz’s soul. There was a slight resistance to it, that Kravitz didn’t seem to like him testing, darting away from his prodding fingers. The thrumming changed, shifted, the colors inside the edges of the light put on their own show. 

“You’re nice like this, too,” he murmured and he felt appreciation sparkle under his fingers, flashes of blue like the ocean and the sound of waves. Taako grinned and rolled on his back sleepily, pulling up another blanket as he went. “You like that, strobe light?”

More blue, then a darker color, seeming to conflict with each other. Taako laughed, covering his yawn with one hand when he realized Kravitz was trying to say no, but was thinking yes. His eyes and ears drooped, watching Kravitz shift and adjust between his fingers. “Istus, homie, you’re so damn easy to read already,” he snickered, moving Kravitz closer to his face and pressing him against his lips in a small kiss. The hum then, the flashes of orange and red brought Taako back from the edge of dreaming. 

“Hachi machi, Krav, can’t even keep it in your pants when you don’t even have a dick?” Embarrassment flared bright in the light and Kravitz tried to squirm free, popping out between Taako’s fingers. 

He darted in somewhat indignant circles until Taako cupped a hand around him. “Uh huh, whatever you say,” Taako grinned. “Blink once for yes, twice for no.” He started, shaking out his fingers as his mind turned back to the Crystal Kingdom. Experimentally, Kravitz flashed once. “Good boy. Got it in one,” Taako praised, watching a spectrum of color flash through Kravitz. He tucked that information away for later. Kravitz had always been eager to please, but that looked downright joyous for simple praise where the man himself had always seemed to play if off coolly. 

“Does it hurt when I poke and prod you like I was?” Two flashes. 

“You don’t like it, right?” One flash. 

“Can you, I dunno, hang out in my body without possessing me?” Silence, Kravitz’s soul drawing in on itself and becoming smaller. “If you can, will you still keep me warm? I’ll probably roll on top of you otherwise and that won’t feel good, huh?”

A single, feeble flash of embarrassed orange light. 

“C’mon in, bubala,” Taako grinned. Kravitz floated slowly towards the center of his chest and Taako felt, briefly, a light pressure. It felt like something popped and the light disappeared. Taako put a hand over his chest, feeling warmth radiating down his limbs. In the center of his chest was a warm spot that felt in every way like Kravitz. No, not warm. Kravitz was hot, almost burning. Taako squinted, trying to figure out if spirits could get fevers. Involuntarily, he shivered, a tingle running down his spine and making him moan softly. 

_Oh._

Nope, not a fever. Certainly, it was weird, but he had a feeling they’d done weirder. Taako stretched leisurely, running a hand down his body with a grin. He felt flares of something that definitely belonged to Kravitz when he experimentally rubbed a spot he always sought on Kravitz’s body to make him moan. Only an echo of Kravitz’s pleasure and desire, but entirely in the area of controllable. 

Taako set aside all notions of getting to sleep. He should have started warming them up this way in the first place.


	20. Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz/Magic Brian: This was almost part of Reaper Coworkers canon.

This was a road Kravitz had taken more time than he truly had the words for. It felt different with Taako at his side, as silent as they had to be with their faces covered against the sand and the cold. The wind pulled at Taako’s scarf, trying to to toss it into the shifting sands. 

He leaned up to put his arm around Taako’s shoulders, trapping the scarf under his arm. Taako rolled his eyes inside his goggles, shaking his head as they walked. Ahead was what they’d come for. 

A dead willow wept over a sun-bleached table sitting askew in the twinkling sands. Two broken chairs lay nearby with dice and cards fluttering and rolling in the winds, but never quite able to leave it. Nearby, a spirit leapt from the sands and dove back down to the sparkling city of dead below, the ground rippling in its wake. The wind swept away the ripple as if it had never been. 

Kravitz stepped to the side of the tree’s hollow and gestured for Taako to go in first. He gave Kravitz a look before ducking inside. Suddenly, Kravitz remembered he’d forgotten to tell Taako not to breath until he heard the music.

He’d probably figure it out. 

Right?

Kravitz hurried through the tunnel, finding Taako sputtering on the other side with his goggles and scarf ripped off. “T-the fuck -?” Taako hacked, spitting more darkness on the wooden floor. 

“Sorry, love, I forgot to tell you not to breath,” he shouted over the jaunty, off-key music and laughter. Kravitz pulled off his own goggles and scarf, handing them to a coat-check who flipped Kravitz a key. He gestured for her to grab some water and handed the cup to Taako. “Happens to all of us the first couple of times.”

Taako drank the whole glass greedily and shoved it back in Kravitz’s hands. Kravitz set it on the counter, frowning. He helped Taako get out of his too-warm coat before kissing his cheek in apology. “Chill, handsome,” Taako sighed, swatting him away. His voice still sounded hoarse from the coughing. “Not mad.” 

Taking Taako’s hands, Kravitz pressed kisses to his knuckles. “Good,” he grinned, tugging Taako closer. “I thought I’d have to bring up Angus’s spirit barrier and this is supposed to be our vacation.”

Taako snorted and pulled his hands away to pat Kravitz’s cheek. “Kinda sounds like you did, bubala.” His pat turned into more of a caress, rubbing cold along Kravitz’s cheek and jaw. “Hoo boy, you weren’t jokin’. For once, babe, I can tell you that you’re hot and mean it,” he smirked, swooping in for a brief kiss. 

A hand slid into Kravitz’s pocket, giving him a brief squeeze, then Taako pulled away, marveling at the activity in the casino. Kravitz grabbed their bags and followed after him, pointing to the curving, green carpeted stairs gleaming under the chandeliers. They dodged between feather costumed waiters and waitresses laden with drinks. Taako swiped two cocktails for both of them and Kravitz grabbed a bottle of wine when the occupants at one of the tables looked away. 

They paused at the top of the landing so Kravitz could steal a sip of Taako’s cocktail. “So why’re all these people here?” Taako asked, gesturing vaguely to the gamblers rolling dice in time with the jazz on the stage. 

“Some are reapers,” Kravitz laughed, setting their bags and the wine down to join Taako leaning against the bannister. He pointed vaguely at a couple of women making out on a couch, glad he’d asked Taako to disguise his face so he didn’t startle any employees also trying to enjoy their time off. “The rest was a bad fire in the slums of Neverwinter some three thousand odd years ago. If they gamble away all their money, they work one of the jobs and get it back. Always food, a place to sleep, fancy clothes, and diamonds to gamble.”

“Huh,” Taako said thoughtfully, putting his hand over Kravitz’s on the railing. 

“A few are people I thought might be happier here,” Kravitz added, taking a sip of his cocktail. “Still trying to find peace and all.”

“Like Magic, top of the list for a threesome, Brian,” Taako laughed, wrapping an arm around Kravitz’s waist. 

Kravitz rolled his eyes and nodded. “You asked, Taako.” He shook his head and pressed a kiss to his cheek, picking back up the bags and wine while Taako nabbed his cocktail. 

“I was not expecting you to tell me a dead man I killed _twice_ , bones. Kinda left field,” Taako protested, balancing the cocktails and kicking the door open. 

Brian turned on the balcony overlooking the stormy sea. Lightning struck the water behind him, but thunder never rolled here. He had on robes – if someone could call the thin slips of fabric clothing at all – that gave the lightning nothing but the contours of his body to highlight purple from the sheer fabric. The room was dimmed to the glow of tea candles scattered sparingly. An old phonograph sang a scratchy, soft song in the corner. The bed had already been laid in black silk. 

“Oh, yeah, uh, I see what you were gettin’ at, feathers,” Taako hummed appreciatively and waved his hand to dispel Kravitz’s disguise. “Nice.” Kravitz dropped the bags and set the wine on a table. He fumbled to grab his cocktail from Taako without taking his eyes off the show Brian was putting on for them.

“Welcome to this room of mine,” Brian grinned, approaching them slowly, bare feet leaving footprints from the damp balcony. He pressed a kiss to Kravitz’s cheek, pulling away with Kravitz’s cocktail in hand. 

“Hey—,” Kravitz grumbled. He popped the cork off the wine when he realized it wouldn’t do any good to complain. 

“It’s been a while, darling,” Brian greeted, stepping past Kravitz to kiss either of Taako’s cheeks. Taako’s eyes flicked to Kravitz and he tangled his empty hand in Brian’s hair. He jerked Brian’s lips to his, clinking their teeth and glasses together. Both biting as much as kissing. Brian grabbed Taako’s hip, pausing to take a drink of the cocktail, then diving right back into exploring Taako’s mouth.

Kravitz shoved his hair out of his face and took a deep breath. Maybe it had been a bad idea to put the two men who knew how to destroy him in the same room. Taako ripped off the spiderweb-patterned belt holding Brian’s robes together. Brian spilled some of the cocktail on Taako. “Watch the fuckin’ merchandise,” Taako hissed against the column of Brian’s neck. 

“Oh no, sorry, I am of course only focused on your clothing,” Brian smiled, dumping the rest of the cocktail on the top of Taako’s head. Taako leapt away, wiping and licking at his face with a scowl. Brian shrugged indifferently with a smile, dropping the glass on the floor, where it only rolled against Kravitz’s shoe.

Taako splashed his cocktail on Brian with a growl. Quickly, he pulled off his tunic and leggings before the drink could stain them. He tossed them aside with the glass and shoved Brian onto the silk sheets. They fell with a bounce, Taako greedily kissing him and straddling his hips. “Asshole.” 

“You killed me. _Twice_ ,” Brian managed breathlessly. “It is not all I could do, darling.” He did something then that Kravitz couldn’t see, but it made Taako moan helplessly against Brian’s shoulder. 

Taking another breath, Kravitz decided this was his best worst idea.


	21. Ivy Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Brian/Kravitz: This actually is canon to reaper coworkers, but long before the story. First time fic about them.

They pushed through the ivy into the woods. Startled deer fled the field, flowers waving their goodbyes as they ran. The forest sang its sweet song and Brian pulled Alli after him more quickly. He spun on his heel in place and flung out his arms. 

Alli stopped on the edge of the treeline. Brian stood still and let himself be admired. Let himself admire the man spotted with sunlight under the shade of the trees. Pretty, shiny feathers curling from his head and his smile still full of braces. He thought it was embarrassing to be twenty with a mouth full of metal, but Brian had always thought they were cute. Especially since he’d stopped wearing his big, square glasses. He claimed he could see fine suddenly, but Brian didn’t believe him. 

Besides, Brian wanted next week to be over and Alli’s feather tied around his wrist before anyone realized what they were missing out on. Even if two hundred jackalopes had already been exchanged by their families. It felt unreal, like it couldn’t really be happening. 

That he’d get to call his best friend his husband in a week. 

It reminded him of why they were there. He spread out the blanket on the flowers and sat down the picnic basket. “I have something special, if you want to try it,” Brian turned with a grin.

“That _pie_ you were baking,” Alli laughed, finally moving forward and kissing him on the cheek. Biting his lip, Brian pulled the strap-on from the other bag. Alli froze, looking nervous. “Is that–?”

“Molly helped me get it and I thought–,” he suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment. “I want to fuck you. Before we’re married, before this is permanent. I want to make sure we want each other.”

Alli swallowed and tugged at an ear. “Okay,” he murmured, hands dropping to Brian’s hips and laughing with an awkward edge to it. “I would have dressed a lot more practically if I knew I was going to be taking off all my clothes,” he smirked, smoothing back his hair-feathers like he was being suave. 

Brian gave him a light shove and stood back, pulling his sundress over his head and flinging it aside. “Oh, darling, I know,” he teased, cupping Alli’s cheek and leaving little scratches under his jaw. “I want to watch all your ruffles fall away, pretty bird.”

He watched Alli swallow that down with a little smile. Too easy, really, but wasn’t that half of Alli’s appeal anyway? He sat back on the blanket and looked up at Alli expectantly. 

Alli averted his eyes, hands fluttering over his chest like he was trying to find the shirt he was wearing. Brian laughed, not all of it kind, but he was cute. “S-sorry,” Alli mumbled, tugging at his jacket, thoroughly distracted by trying to both stare at Brian and not look like he was ogling. 

Brian spread himself more lewdly across the checkered blanket and Alli let out a stuttering chirp. “Darling,” he chided, slowly running a hand up the inside of his thigh. “You’re still all ruffles.”

“You’re distracting,” Alli huffed, cheeks puffing out in annoyance. 

Brian snickered and dropped back on the blanket, rolling on his side. “Take off your jacket,” he ordered with an imperious handwave. He expected Alli to throw more of a fit, but instead, he went very quiet and licked his lips and _listened_. The jacket dropped into the grass and he stopped, looking at Brian shyly like he was waiting for something. Brian tilted his head curiously, running an idle hand over his chest-feathers and stomach. “The shirt. Slowly,” he commanded, emboldened. 

Alli went button-by-button meticulously, hands still shaking, but much less nervous with something to focus on. Brian watched the pretty, ruffled shirt give way to prettier, fluffier feathers and soft skin. 

“The pants,” he said automatically. 

Taking a breath, Alli unbuttoned his pants and shoved them to the ground with his boxers. He was already half-hard and he looked away, to the mountains glimmering in the distance that didn’t exist here. This man was going to be his _husband_.

Brian held out his arms. “Come here,” he whispered and Alli went to him immediately, his cock pressing into Brian’s thigh as they kissed. He fondled and groped Alli’s ass, making teasing sweeps between his cheeks that made Alli moan. Brian grasped for the bag, for the lube, and hurriedly flung a small bit in his hands, Alli arching into his slick fingers eagerly. 

Alli’s hands fluttered at his sides, like he was still afraid to touch Brian with two of Brian’s fingers already fucking him. He made a little peeping noise and dropped his face to the side. Charmed, Brian eagerly bit and kissed the side of his neck. Experimentally, Alli kissed his shoulder, biting and licking the skin like Brian had. 

“Touch me, darling,” Brian hissed in his ear. He did so immediately, hands running through Brian’s chest feathers and propping himself so he could slowly, slowly dip between Brian’s legs. Brian rewarded him with a third finger.

“Uhm, is this–?” Alli started, but Brian cut him off with a kiss. He takes the hint, playing with Brian’s clit and figuring out how to make him moan. It’s fun and good and Brian gets a little too close before he puts a hand on Alli’s wrist. 

“Let me get myself together, pretty bird,” he whispered in Alli’s ear, savoring the heat rolling off his face. He rolled them over and started trying to get the strap-on in place. It would have been awkward without Alli watching him like it was the best thing he’d ever seen. 

Until Brian broke a talon trying to thread the damn buckle and swore colorfully. They both broke down into giggles, pressing their foreheads together as they laughed. Alli got the buckle on and then they were moving together, slowly, laughter turning into pants. Alli made a soft, sweet little noise in his ear when Brian finally pressed inside him. The magic in the straps let him feel it, intense and hot. He gasped into Alli’s mouth and tried to keep himself slow. 

If either of them were patient, they wouldn’t have been having sex right then. 

It was sloppy and quick and Alli came before Brian. Brian pulled out and started to use his hand, but Alli stopped him. “I read about this once,” he mumbled, undoing the straps. His face was on fire as he shoved it between Brian’s legs. Brian sincerely wanted to know what books he’d been reading to have a tongue that talented. He went to pieces after a few minutes, coming with his hands tight in Alli’s hair feathers. 

Alli crawled up his body and they kissed leisurely until they both found their breath. “Loan me that book when we’re home,” Brian grinned and swiped at something on Alli’s chin, “You have a little–,” he started with a laugh. 

Then he stopped. 

Bright blue, over his lower lip, down his chin, stopping at his collarbone. The Raven Queen’s call to service. Alli looked up at him, bright-eyed and unaware, “I won’t have to loan it after next week.” He laughed and reached towards the picnic basket. “It’ll be half yours.”

It wasn’t.


	22. Your Words: They Cut Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: Plot twist they wind up married. Dom/sub and tentacles goodbye

“Do you wanna try somethin’ new?” 

Kravitz peeked from under the covers he’d buried himself in first thing into the room. Taako stood with his wand out, head tilted with a little smile and his fangs pressing into his bottom lip. Somewhere between Kravitz diving on the bed and then, he’d stripped. Kravitz shifted, letting the blankets fall away from his shoulders. He’d never been able to do magic and wasn’t too sure about most spells. “What kind of new?” 

“You’re tired,” Taako smirked like he’d already won. There was something winding around his wrist and Kravitz looked down at it, distracted. “Let somethin’ else do the work.”

The ebony tentacle grasped at Taako’s wrist from the floor. Taako’s eyes caught the soft light in the room. 

_Oh_ , was the only coherent thought that crossed his mind before Kravitz swallowed and nodded. More tentacles swirled up from the floor, growing in dizzying spirals like vines. They chased after Taako’s feet – grasping and caressing his skin – as he approached the bed. He brushed away a lock of hair and trailed it down the side of Kravitz’s face, neck, shoulder. A tentacle wound down his arms, grasping weakly at Kravitz’s bicep. 

Kravitz took a sharp intake of breath through his nose. It was warm and oily, and the experimental squeezes told him well enough how much strength it probably had. Taako leaned forward and grabbed his chin, kissing him roughly. The tentacles poured off of him, touching and covering Kravitz’s skin. 

They pinned his wrists to the bed and threw his legs open enough to pull a gasp from him. “Sorry, they’re–,” Taako paused to kiss down Kravitz’s jaw, lips against his throat as Kravitz swallowed again when a tentacle started to worm between his legs, “eager.” 

Kravitz didn’t know much about magic, but he knew this spell. The only reason they’d be eager was if Taako was. The tentacle didn’t fight him as he freed one hand and pulled Taako back into a kiss. Maybe he was reading it wrong, but he felt the tentacles were touching him like they wanted to know every inch of his skin. 

He let them pin his wrist again and laid back, spreading his legs wider. “Want you,” he murmured. 

Taako and the tentacles stilled, breathing him in for only a moment. It was enough for Kravitz to feel smug about Taako wanting him, too.


	23. Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: More Reaper Coworkers dom/sub and tentacles. Apparently I name these things similarly.

“Please,” Kravitz begged raggedly, tugging against the tentacles holding his wrists to the bedpost. The tentacles teased his ass alongside Taako’s fingers. He sat with one leg crossed over the other on the bed next to Kravitz. The tag on his collar jangled against his collarbone as he jerked forward. Taako’s feather under the tag tickled his skin and made his skin prickle with goosebumps. His knees went weak, but the tentacles pushed him back to his trembling legs. 

Taako smirked and tugged on the collar once, enough for Kravitz to feel it. Enough to know what he wanted. 

“Sir,” he added hastily, groaning. “Dear.” 

“Mean,” Taako laughed, shifting on the bed and pulling the leash taut so Kravitz was forced to look. No, never forced, but how could he not? He swallowed drily, lips parting at the sight of him. Awash in the colors of his tattoos, hair still piled high and bejeweled in crystal flowers. Kravitz’s grey-brown feather sat in the dip of his collarbone. The silver, delicate choker it was attached to around Taako’s neck somehow felt more intimate than the collar around his. Taako refused to take it off – ever. 

It did things to know something as personal as one of his feathers had been accepted as part of Taako. “Beautiful,” he whispered in awe. Taako’s eyes went wide and he looked away, scratching at a cheek. A tentacle finally pushed inside him, making him moan, but it wasn’t what he wanted from Taako. “Please,” he whined, leaning on the bed post, the frame protesting his weight. “Please, dear, I need you.”

Taako rolled his eyes, playing with the leash. “Fine. You’ve been a good bird. Come here, handsome,” he relented. 

Kravitz almost threw himself on the floor between Taako’s open legs. He leaned up, nuzzling the inside of Taako’s thighs. Taako wound the leash around his wrist – tying them tighter together – and pushed a hand into Kravitz’s hair. The tentacles slithered across the floor towards him, desperate to keep touching his skin. As desperate as Taako was. 

“Pret-ty bird,” he moaned and fell back on the bed as Kravitz eagerly took him in his mouth. His hand slid down to Kravitz’s shoulder and his back arched as a tentacle slipped back inside Kravitz. He may not have had much sensation from the tentacles, but it was enough to make him cry out when Kravitz pulled away long enough to impale himself harder on the tentacle. 

“Good, yes, more,” Taako babbled, tugging on the leash harder. “Harder,” he commanded and Kravitz didn’t know if he meant Kravitz or the tentacle fucking him face-first into Taako’s lap. “Good bird, pretty bird, babe. Love you.” Wrapping his legs around Kravitz’s shoulders, he covered his mouth with a hand. 

The tentacles followed Kravitz’s fingers to Taako’s ass, helping him open Taako. He pulled off his dick with a lewd pop and shoved Taako’s legs higher, kissing and licking the back of his thighs with a hand pumping Taako’s cock. It gave another slender tentacle the room to push inside. He well knew the rules. Not until Taako came. 

A hard thing to follow with Taako practically choking him with the grip on his leash – not that he needed to breath – and the tentacles fucking him as impatient to finish as Taako. Two tentacles shoved him to his feet and forward to get a better angle, Taako watching through his lashes. Enough to let Kravitz know that was absolutely a reminder of what he was supposed to be doing with his mouth. 

Unfair. 

He concentrated on how much he’d ache at work in the morning to keep from losing it. That and petty revenge. He took Taako down to the root in one swallow, making Taako arch with wide eyes and come with Kravitz’s name falling from his lips like a prayer, “Alli.” Soft and sweet and only meant for him. Kravitz gripped the sheets and barrelled over the edges with him.

He pulled away and pressed his face to the sheets as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Babe,” Taako panted. “Are you cryin’ again?” He rolled on his side and buried his face in Kravitz's hair. “How the fuck do you find three tentacles fuckin’ your ass beautiful enough to cry? Just a lil query for ya,” he snorted, pulling Kravitz onto the bed and snuggling under his chin. “Gods damn superpower is what this is.” Kravitz bubbled a laugh between his tears, hugging Taako tighter. 

“Wasn’t the tentacle, was my name,” he mumbled, letting Taako preen his feathers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, _Alli_ ,” Taako snickered, giving Kravitz a hard peck on his nose.

Kravitz wrinkled it, and narrowed his eyes. “I already regret this.” 

“I don’t know why you would, _Alli_ ,” Taako grinned. 

“Are you sure, dear?” Kravitz said with raised brows. “You could call me by my full name.”

“Don’t you–.”

“Lord of Kravitz Castle, Alli _Amaiat_ ,” he grinned. Tako clapped a hand over his mouth but Kravitz licked it so he pulled it away. “I’d accept Lord Amaiat from you, Lord-consort Amaiat.” 

“The _worst_ ,” Taako complained, sitting on his chest. 

At least they were the worst together.


	24. Handsome and the Heckler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: Beauty and the beast AU. This chapter has got some monsterfucking, bruise kink, and knotting. Fun for the whole sexy business! 
> 
> Sorry it literally ends on an unfinished sentence.

The castle had settled into the lull of the night. Kravitz adjusted the book on his lap, looking up at Taako across the room. He was staring into the fire, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His claws hung between his legs, whatever paint June and Angus put on them glittered prettily. 

Kravitz cleared his throat, shutting his book, “Something on your mind, love?”

Taako’s hair puffed up as he startled from his thoughts and Kravitz had to shove down a smile, thoroughly charmed by all Taako’s quirks. “Huh? Wha—? No, no, I’m good, handsome,” he demurred, smoothing a hand through his hair and scratching at the base of a horn. Kravitz waited, watching his throat work as he swallowed. “I was thinkin’ about curses again. We sorta slowed down on that front.”

“We already broke the curse,” Kravitz answered slowly, setting his book on the table and rising to stand in front of Taako. He had an idea where it was going. Probably to the place his brother had said in a fit over dinner; to where a monster fit into a marriage. 

“Not all of it.” There it was. Kravitz took Taako’s hands and pressed them to his lips. “I can’t walk anywhere without stupid shoes and I have so much hair in my food,” Taako complained, pulling Kravitz into his lap. 

Humming noncommittally, Kravitz straddled Taako’s hips. “If you want to find a way to break this part, we will,” he said easily, stroking his tail. It twitched and Taako glanced down at his hand slowly petting upwards. “Though I can’t say it pleases me.”

Taako grinned, tilting his head. “Oh and what does please you, babe?”

“Well,” he answered with a dramatic sigh, scooting back on Taako’s lap. “For starters, I’ve grown accustomed to be being ravaged by a beast of a man. _This_ pleases me greatly.” He groped Taako through his robes. 

“To the point, my guy,” Taako laughed, hands sliding to Kravitz’s ass. “Promise I’m no less a beast without all the fur and the,” he paused like he was reconsidering, “tail.”

“Mhm, no doubt, love,” Kravitz grinned, rubbing the base of his tail in a way that made Taako shiver and moan softly. “No more tail or knotting.” 

“I forgot about the dick,” Taako grumbled as Kravitz parted his robes to take it out. 

“I never forget the dick,” Kravitz laughed, putting their foreheads together. His face softened, threading his fingers through the soft fur on Taako’s tail. “I will always love you. Don’t change because you fear an unknown day when I won’t, but because it will make you happier.” 

Taako looked away, hands twisting in Kravitz’s hair. “That’s a big ol’ statement to come after admittin’ to how much you like bein’ fucked by a weird dick,” he tittered, wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s neck. 

“If I’ve got limited time to partake, I may as well be honest,” Kravitz smiled, working Taako to fullness. 

“Limited? It’ll take us months at least and really, my man,” Taako grinned, picking Kravitz up and pressing him into the couch. “Really hope you don’t have anything else to do tonight because I’m not going to limit myself.”

“I’m not sure why you ever did,” Kravitz teased, tugging Taako’s sleep robes open. Taako tried to shrug out of them, kissing Kravitz at a weird angle. They both giggled into the kiss, elbowing each other until the robes fell away. The kiss deepened and Kravitz put one hand on Taako’s cheek, the other sliding down between his shoulder blades. 

Taako shifted and his weight was a pleasant sort of comfort on top of Kravitz. He turned his head and huffed against his jaw. His fangs brushed against Kravitz’s cheek before his pointed tongue darted out to taste him. There was no way of ever forgetting that whatever man Taako had been was twisted now into something else. 

Not that Kravitz wanted to forget. 

Reaching down, Kravitz stroked the base of Taako’s tail and back up his spine. Taako grumbled into the corner of his jaw, making snuffling and chittering noises. He put so much energy into pressing down on all the parts of himself that were inhuman, but not when they were like this. Kravitz spread his legs and shifted until he felt Taako’s heavy cock against his thigh. 

No matter what he had said, he’d fallen in love with Taako as he was. There were parts of him that would miss the little whines and clicks he made when he’d forgotten not to – when Kravitz sucked a twitching ear into his mouth or swept a curl of hair from his face. He’d miss the tail curling and uncurling at his ankle while Taako’s claws left indents in Kravitz’s hips as he lifted them impatiently. 

It was charming how greedy and impatient but altogether affectionate Taako became when he’d stopped caring if Kravitz thought of him as only a beast or if _monster_ had ever crossed his thoughts. 

A little wooden jar of sweets tumbled from the end table, rolling across the floor as Taako reached over Kravitz to jerk the drawer open. Kravitz laughed breathily, nearly a growl against Taako’s ear. Goosebumps prickled under his hands and Taako shivered with a gasp of a titter. He kissed down Kravitz’s collarbone, remembering only to be careful enough not to leave any bruises from his bites. Ah, even that wouldn’t go away if Taako became more a man. 

“We’ll go — _ah_ — to my estate by the sea one day,” Kravitz breathed as Taako paused to lavish attention on his nipple piercings. Biting, pulling, and of course clicking low in his throat in appreciation of the noises Kravitz made. Gods, Kravitz had never been so loud before him. Not until he’d been hungry for the approval he wasn’t always sure Taako was aware he gave with his chirrups whenever Kravitz did something he liked. 

“Go on, handsome,” Taako murmured throatily, tongue flicking against his barbell as he spoke. His voice had gone deeper, guttural. It rolled over his skin, prickling his skin with heat. 

Blinking and lifting his eyes to the ceiling, Kravitz took a moment to remember he’d been saying anything at all. “My estate,” he continued slowly, earning a looping chirrup against his sternum. “I want to take you there one day. You and I, maybe a few staff to keep us from dying,” he paused, licking his lips as Taako laughed against his hip. 

When he was a younger man, he’d duelled a woman in a bar over a pretty shepherdess. He’d gotten nothing more from it than marginally wiser and a near-death experience that left him scarred. The only thing that had saved him had been an old woman he’d given his food to when the argument had turned sour. Most of his adulthood, he’d tended to tread gently over the patchwork of crossed nerves and latticed skin that healers had frankly named a miracle. He winced as he clumsily slid a hand over it trying tuck a stray curl behind Taako’s ear. The pain lingered oddly just under his rough skin. A price for stupidity, a payment for kindness. 

Yet, Taako was different. Even before they’d laid across the library floor while snowflakes drifted past the shutters, Taako has exploited that spot. It’d only gotten worse after he’d figured out exactly how much it could do to Kravitz. 

The slightest brush of his lips made Kravitz jolt. His thumb teased inward from the edges, throat rumbling against one spoke of its shape. Kravitz’s leg twitched up and he threw an arm over his face. 

“Are you going to make me stop so I can hear what you wanna say, babe?” Taako smirked, pressing a kiss to his stomach. He really had no right to say things at all when his voice had gone down to a deep rattle. It was _unfair_. 

“Right,” Kravitz whispered, managing to close his mouth long enough to swallow. He heard Taako unscrew one of the bottles. Probably the lotion. “I want to — mm — go away with you,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering as Taako touched cool lotion to his scar. “Where we have time for no one but — ah, hah, _gods_ — each other.”

Lazily and idly, Taako rubbed lotion into his scar. “You mean fuck the whole time,” he snickered, head rolling onto Kravitz’s stomach. He pushed Kravitz’s legs over his shoulders to spread his legs wide. “We can shut ourselves up here and do that most anytime, bubala. What makes that week so special?”

“No one else,” Kravitz moaned as two slick fingers slid inside of him. “No one else, love. I want you to bite me where it shows.” He let his arm slide away from his face, casting his gaze at Taako who watched him keenly—. No. Something else. “Want you to not give me a break. Do whatever you want with me a-and me to you. Gods, proprietary steals so much of what I wish we could do together. Sitting on the roof and holding each other in the afternoon sun and reading in our library with you curled against my chest and—.” He broke off as he gave name to the look in Taako’s eyes. 

_Hunger_. 

For a moment, Kravitz almost remembered to be frightened of the thing breathing hot against his navel. Of the tail lashing against the couch or the sharp teeth mere inches from his skin or the claws inside him. Some instinctual part of himself that reasoned against his husband in favor of living. 

“All the things we did before the curse broke,” Taako growled, no more a barely discernible pattern in the rattle of his growl. He lunged forward and lost whatever cool he’d been using to keep a lid on his desire, grabbing Kravitz in an uncoordinated kiss. Their teeth clicked and Kravitz smothered the chill in his spine under a laugh muffled against Taako’s desperate mouth. He clicked and murmured chitters at Kravitz’s lips, needy and affectionate. “Can I—?” He lifted Kravitz’s hips and pressed the blunt tip of his cock against Kravitz’s ass. 

Kravitz wasn’t as prepared as he usually was, but Taako wasn’t the only one needy for connection. “Let me—,” he hissed and shifted. 

Taako sat back between his legs, hands fluttering in the air and making a low noise Kravitz hadn’t heard before. Maybe a whimper? It was like not touching Kravitz was too much to ask. 

Kravitz snorted and put a hand on the center of his chest. “Don’t pout. I’m turning over so I have some hope of getting to the village tomorrow,” he smirked and did as he said, lifting his ass in the air. 

The clicking stopped and Taako’s face dropped into a frown. He cleared his throat, sounding more like himself, “I’m not _pouting_ , asshole.” Dropping down, he wrapped one arm under Kravitz’s chest, grabbing and groping Kravitz asscheek with the other. He nuzzled his face into Kravitz’s hair, chirruping as an echo to Kravitz’s moan. 

“Not after I’ve given you what you wanted,” Kravitz grinned, rolling his hips against Taako’s. Taako groaned, hand sliding to Kravitz’s hip, claws resting at the edges of his scar. “ _Fuck_.”

“You said it, my guy,” he laughed and thrust inside Kravitz with a sweet trill into the kisses he peppered at the nape of Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz arched, grunting quick to give way to moans. Gods, they’d really been busy at the bed the last few months. He wasn’t entirely surprised his body was getting used to Taako’s big, ridged cock. 

Hell, he could already feel the knot deep inside him. Kravitz took a deep breath. “Go on, love, I’ll be okay,” he murmured, shifting again. “Leave it in tonight if you want,” he whispered quietly enough he hoped Taako hadn’t heard. Oh, it was a bad idea to do it after committing to an hour’s ride to the village. There was no response except Taako’s tightened grip on his hip. 

At least he kept his promise of not giving Kravitz anything that could be described as _limited_. 

Taako’s used both hands to grab Kravitz’s hips. He felt an augury of bruises being painted under Taako’s fingers and over the faint echoes of days ago when Taako had forgotten himself. Kravitz muffled a cry against a throw pillow, wrapping his arms around it. It hurt but _gods_ if Kravitz wasn’t tired of being treated like he was fragile by every partner who wagged their tongue about titles with his name on the tip. 

He rolled his hips to meet Taako’s thrusts, rewarded with chitters. This man could dismantle him with the word he babbled in his ear, “Love, love, love— I love you.” What parts of him were left wanted Taako’s thrusts engraved on his hips and the drag of his knot and the teeth threatening to break the skin at his shoulder. He wanted proof of this man whose hand skated down his arm and under the pillow to intertwine their fingers. 

A great impossible thing like love couldn’t be easily said in the way of any words Kravitz knew. He couldn’t find traces of snowflakes dripping from Taako’s hair under a halo of flowers with an impossible bloom in all the places he’d tried to touch his quill to the omen of where their wedding rings touched under the throw pillow. Nor could he see it in the portraits they would one day leave behind in the bias of a painter who wouldn’t – couldn’t – touch a beast’s face with every freckle of the sun that would hang above the day when copies of Taako’s image were no longer extraordinary but impossible. 

One day, neither of them would have ever existed. 

If Kravitz couldn’t give record to the idea of what they had to the world, he would hold it on his body. There would be places he could outline the shadow of impossible on his thighs. That would have to be enough. The temporary testament that both of them were real. Kravitz couldn’t steal Taako’s right to a probable existence. If he wanted to break this last hold of the curse, Kravitz would find satisfaction in the dalliance of that same such miracle that held a pattern of honeycombs on his hip. 

Kravitz held the pillow tighter, rolling his head to the side. “Please, _please_ , more,” he begged, clinging to Taako’s hand and clutching the pillow. 

“Yeah,” Taako mumbled between moaning in Kravitz’s ear. “Almost there, babe. Gimme a—.” He shifted awkwardly, reaching around to tease his clit. “I love you. Love you. Love.”

“Can I—,” Kravitz’s hips jerked and he bit his lip to feel some control as he closed in on the edge. 

“Not yet,” Taako grunted, fingers hot and not quite enough between his legs. His knot slammed into Kravitz a final time and Taako dropped against his back with a chitter. Kravitz rubbed his face in the pillows, shifting his legs apart to try to deal with being far too sensitive for both the hot flood of cum and the swelling knot. He turned his head to the side, letting out a puff of hot air. Taako touched him slowly, lazily teasing his clit to make him forget the pressure of the knot and cum. Kravitz groaned, but Taako held his hip too tightly to move it any faster. Sweat prickled uncomfortably across his skin.

“Mm,” Kravitz complained, nudging Taako. Taako rattled at him somewhat vaguely, stubbornly burying his face in Kravitz’s hair. “Light of my life, dear, love.” The heat of still not coming was quickly turning to annoyance. “This is why you’re not allowed to knot,” he said plainly, pushing himself up on his elbows and making Taako have to adjust to stay on Kravitz’s back. 

“Thought this was more for you than me,” he demurred against Kravitz’s shoulder, shifting and flipping them carefully so Taako was propped against the arm of the couch with Kravitz against his chest. One hand pressed against Kravitz’s scar, the other sliding between his thighs anew. 

Reaching up, Kravitz put a hand on Taako’s cheek, back arching as Taako slipped two fingers inside him and thumbed his clit. Between the two fingers and the tightness from Taako’s knot, Kravitz almost came right there. He shuddered, tilting his head back far enough to kiss under Taako’s jaw. “It is for me,” he murmured breathily, tugging one of Taako’s ears hard enough to make him wince slightly. He covered Taako’s hand with his own, pressing his fingers deeper. Both of them moaned. 

“You too,” Kravitz panted. “Always. You too.”

Taako fucked him slowly with his fingers, other hand rubbing his scar. He pulled Kravitz into a kiss and touched him in exactly the right away. Kravitz came hard, clenching around their fingers and Taako’s dick which suddenly felt so much bigger. He panted, clutching desperately at Taako’s hair and hand not to fly into little pieces. Against his nature, he made himself moan loud and unashamed just to hear Taako’s echoing, approving chirps. Taako kept his legs apart by trapping one against the cushions and one rooted by his tail. It made Kravitz more intensely aware of the knot inside him, the clawed thick-fingers alongside his, how hot and wanting he was. 

There was no time to recover, Taako only speeding his fingers through Kravitz’s orgasm. He jolted, too much sensitivity making his hips buck. It didn’t last for long and he came again with soft huffs and a weak groan. Taako pulled his fingers away and Kravitz felt the wet, hot drip of his cum between his legs, still rolling his hips as he came down. 

Oh, it was Taako’s fault he’d turned into some kind of hedonist. That hot swell inside him, clenching against it and too hot and—. He bit his lip and shakily started to touch himself again. 

Taako laughed and peeled his fingers away, making Kravitz whine. He picked up his wand from—. Kravitz couldn’t even begin to guess, but he had it. He threw it like a fishing line, casting it to their cache of toys. Things Kravitz had bought with a burning face and every attempt to look like he was some servant clueless of the errand he’d been sent on. The crafters always said ‘ _your lord_ ’ in a way that meant they definitely knew. 

Not that it mattered now that they had them. 

It took Taako a minute of rummaging before he finally pressed a toy to Kravitz. One of the smaller ones to ease him into it. They’d talked about trying this before, but only gone as far as fingers. He ran it in slow, wet circles, teasing Kravitz with its tip. 

“ _Please_ ,” Kravitz gasped against his jaw. Slowly, gently, the toy slid into him. He put his arms up, around Taako’s neck so he could watch, feel it more. It was a lot, but no more than their fingers had been. He shuddered, head rolling back on Taako’s shoulder. Taako moaned with him, clearly feeling it, too. He let Kravitz barely get used to it before drawing out a bigger toy and dropping the smaller away. 

The real challenge. Kravitz forced himself to relax, spreading his legs wider. Taako played with his clit as he eased it in. It took off the edge, helped Kravitz eagerly roll onto it as much as he could. Taako was being more cautious than Kravitz wanted. 

There was pain, but the right amount. It culminated with the heady weight and pressure of Taako’s knot all the more _persistent_. Filling and so _much of it_. “The big one,” he groaned, panting into Taako’s ear. “Please, please.” He was, maybe, being a little reckless from this discovery of how good this all felt. 

“You’re not going to the village tomorrow, babe,” Taako laughed, kissing him as he took out The Big One from the box. Kravitz huffed in annoyance. He felt empty the moment Taako pulled the second toy out and set it aside. 

Sculpted after Taako’s cock in private and taken to a craftsman who made the design functional, it was the biggest thing either of them had the courage to try. 

Kravitz suddenly had second thoughts about taking two at once. He didn’t find time to voice them, groaning against the thing’s entry. It stung, but _gods_. He pulled Taako into a kiss as the little knot on the toy bumped against him, his body not as easy to take the rest of it. Groaning against his lips, Taako pulled it out and thrust it in again. The knot still keeping Kravitz from taking more than half. Every other attempt at it made Taako’s cock twitch deep inside him. 

Kravitz was suddenly curious if Taako could come again as he was. He shooed Taako’s hand away and took over control of the toy. “Let me, love,” he mumbled. Taako nodded, cupping one of Kravitz’s breasts with his still wet hand, playing with his nipple ring. Kravitz closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of the sweet ache all over his body and Taako behind him, holding him close. 

He turned his head towards his husband and listened to the chitters and chatters and moans he made. An amalgamation of man and beast, perhaps, but his. His husband. The way he’d fallen in love with him. 

He didn’t know if he would have loved the distant prince Taako was before the curse. It scared him to think that he could only love what had been tempered and changed by wisdom, empathy, tragedy. He knew that wouldn’t go away, but he couldn’t imagine Taako as he was before except the cold-eyed noble next to Lup in the painting over the mantle. 

Would Taako be as warm? Would he still be as honest in their private moments? Would he still want Kravitz like he did then?

He swore under his breath and Taako laughed breathlessly, pulling a curl free from his mouth. “W-what were you saying about propriety?” 

Kravitz couldn’t articulate his comeback so instead he finally managed to press the toy deeper. He whimpered into Taako’s gasp at the drag of it over all the right places. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Taako panted as Kravitz thrust it out and in again jerkily. He was close. They were both close. He reached down and rubbed at Kravitz’s clit. It brought him off so quickly it caught Kravitz by surprise. He sobbed Taako’s name somewhat distantly, body arching uselessly as if to strain for more. There was already so much, too much. Taako followed his clenching with a cry, babbling nonsense French into his ear. 

At least his knot became manageable enough for Kravitz to pull free with a wince, setting aside the messy toys. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, limp and acutely aware he wasn’t going anywhere tomorrow. 

Taako rolled over, on top of him, kissing his cheek and down his collarbone. He slid a hand between Kravitz’s breasts as he kissed his navel. “Come on, handsome, we’re not even close to bein’ done,” he grinned, forked tongue flicking Kravitz’s clit and hefting his legs on his shoulders. “Just gotta clean up down here a bit.” 

Kravitz wondered if maybe he should have been careful about what he wished for. 

He groaned and sat up, clutching Taako’s shoulders and rolling his hips to meet his husband’s mouth. Taako’s long, long thin tongue slid into him. A muscle on the inside of his thigh twitched and he dug his nails into Taako’s scalp as he lapped at the mess between Kravitz’s legs. He reached up, claws scraping over honeycomb skin and sending electricity through his spine. His hair tickled Kravitz’s thighs, soft and messy and

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
